Stark y Potts
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Pequeños momentos relevantes en la vida de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts. Formato Drabbles/Historias Cortas sin relación entre sí.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Esto son una serie de pequeños drabbles (historias cortitas). La idea consiste en escribir un pequeño fic según el tema proporcionado en cada ocasión. Serán unos cuantos min-fics alrededor de Pepperony. Pueden basarse en las películas, cómics, universos alternativos, cualquier cosa... yo incluiré en ellas mi canon mental personal establecido en otros fics que he escrito sobre ellos.**

**Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y DISNEY y yo sólo los tomo prestados ^^**

* * *

**STARK Y POTTS**

* * *

**1 - Primer Encuentro (Cómo Se Conocieron)**

El codazo que Isobel Evans le propinó en las costillas hizo que Virginia Potts alzara la vista de su ordenador visiblemente molesta y le dedicara una mirada disgustada trufada de extrañeza.

- Pero… ¿qué?

Su compañera de trabajo ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda indicándole el final de la enorme sala de contabilidad, hacia la puerta abierta de par en par.

- ¡Ahí está! Stark, ¿no llevas dos días intentando hablar con él? Pues deja de llenarme la cabeza con protestas e inténtalo. Es tu oportunidad.

Observando en la dirección que le indicaba, Virginia comprobó que Isobel tenía razón. Rodeado por el enjambre de guardaespaldas que le seguían a todas partes, Tony Stark, el presidente de la compañía, se entretenía parloteando animadamente con Betsy, la recepcionista, en medio del hall principal. Virginia, resuelta como siempre, se levantó de su silla con determinación. Sin mediar palabra, caminó hacia la puerta con la carpeta de las cifras en la mano. La cruzó marcando el ritmo con sus tacones de aguja toc-toc-toc. Se dispuso estratégicamente a la suficiente distancia como para que los guardaespaldas con el tal Happy Hogan al mando no la apartaran, y al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que no pudiera fingir que no la escuchaba. Y con voz firme y segura, dijo:

- Señor Stark ¿tiene un minuto? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted. Es importante.

Observó como el tal Hogan, su jefe de seguridad, le comentaba algo al oído, creyendo escuchar algo parecido a "guapa" en medio del susurro apagado y, al instante, Tony Stark dejó de centrar su atención en la mujer de mediana edad que atendía la recepción, para volverse con gran teatralidad hacia ella y examinarla de arriba a abajo con aquellos inquisitivos ojos marrones que aparecían continuamente en las portadas de las revistas. Virginia se sintió un poco perturbada a causa del minucioso escrutinio del que se sentía víctima por parte de su jefe e instintivamente reaccionó protegiéndose, colocando la carpeta marrón sobre su pecho estratégicamente. De tal manera que impidiera el contacto visual directo con cierta parte de su anatomía.

Finalmente, y tras lo que parecieron horas, Stark se dió por satisfecho y le habló. Al parecer su gesto no le había pasado inadvertido y una pequeña sonrisilla de suficiencia había asomado a sus labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre... Señorita…?

- Potts, Virginia Potts.

- Es usted muy guapa, Potts. Pero seguro que ya se lo habían dicho antes…

Pepper tenía una ligera idea de cómo se las gastaba el multimillonario Tony Stark con las mujeres, así que se recompuso e intentó llevar la conversación al lugar que le interesaba.

- Quiero comentarle unas cifras… Trabajo en contabilidad y…

- Tiene usted unas piernas espectaculares, realmente magníficas. Si quiere podemos terminar esta conversación en mi despacho y en privado.-dijo subrayando las últimas palabras.

Algunos guardaespaldas rieron la gracia, Happy negó levemente con la cabeza. Virginia entornó los ojos y contestó visiblemente enfadada:

- Mire, solamente quería enseñarle esto.-Le tendió el papel que acababa de sacar de la carpeta con decisión.- Industrias Stark pierde miles de dólares cada mes. Pensé que quizá le interesaría saberlo, ya que es SU empresa y SU nombre está escrito por todo el edificio. Pero ahora mismo y pensándolo mejor, quizá me interese más ponerle una demanda por acoso sexual a cambio de este comentario tan poco acertado que acaba de dirigir contra mi persona. Buenos Días.

Y sin más, giró sobre sus pasos muy digna y empezó a caminar alejándose de él sin mirar atrás. *¿Pero quién se habrá creído este mequetrefe que soy yo?* pensó irritada.

Tony se quedó allí plantado mirando con incredulidad como se alejaba, no hacia su mesa de trabajo, sino directamente hacia la puerta de salida del edificio. Miró levemente el papel que ella le había dejado en la mano, con la boca abierta y expresión de incredulidad. Nadie le había desafiado jamás de aquella manera. Y mucho menos en horario de oficina. Lo asumió como un nuevo reto personal. Si, esto iba a ser interesante.

- ¡Espere! Eh, ¡pecosa! Potts ¡como se llame!

Con un movimiento lento y estudiado Virginia se detuvo justo delante de la puerta de salida y ladeó la cabeza sutilmente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quiere volver aquí y explicarme mejor eso de que estoy perdiendo dinero?-le dijo a medida que se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba, de pié, la luz del mediodía reflejada en su cabello rojizo.

Virginia se acercó a su vez y se encontraron a medio camino, justo en mitad del vestíbulo. Poniéndose a su altura, le señaló las cifras en el documento.

- Es un error muy simple ¿ve? Aquí, si corregimos estos costes en producción, el balance nos arrojará un mayor margen de ganancia.

Tony leyó el documento con mayor atención y centró la vista en el párrafo que ella le acababa de señalar. Poco después levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió de manera extraña. Pepper no recordaba haber visto antes esa sonrisa en ninguna revista, ni en la televisión. Fue sólo durante un instante fugaz, después desapareció sustituida por la sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

- Tiene usted cerebro, pecosa. Guapa e inteligente. Poco habitual.

Virginia sonrió levemente ante el comentario.

- Le garantizo que no es tan raro encontrar mujeres competentes en su trabajo hoy en día… Le sorprendería…

Sin siquiera dejarla terminar la frase, Stark soltó el papel y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Sin saber muy bien que pensar y temiéndose lo peor, Virginia lo miró aprensiva, esperando atenta y preparando el puño por si tenía que zurrarle por propasarse con ella.

- Te voy a ascender, Pepper.-fue lo único que dijo.

- Virginia o señorita Potts, por favor.

- No me gusta ese nombre, no te pega. Yo te llamaré Pepper. Vas a ser mi asistente personal. Mi nueva asistente personal. Ala, ya está. Empiezas mañana, Pepper. A las 9 espero verte en mi despacho.-Y señalando a uno de los guardaespaldas ordenó.-Tú ayúdala a recoger sus cosas.

Virginia quiso abrir la boca para protestar, pero Stark seguía hablando.

- Te pagaré el triple de lo que estas cobrando ahora, es razonable. Si.

- Pero yo no tengo experiencia en…

- Lo harás muy bien. Mañana a las 9, no te olvides.

- Pero Señor Stark… yo no he dicho que vaya a aceptar su oferta…

- Obadiah lleva toda la semana dándome la lata para que contrate una nueva asistente personal y todas las que he tenido hasta ahora han sido una nulidad. Mi nueva elección eres tú, Potts de contabilidad. Así que no me falles.-contestó mientras se giraba en dirección al ascensor.

Se despidió sin volverse hacia ella, haciendo una elaborada floritura con la mano derecha. Sus sombras uniformadas le siguieron y se perdieron de vista cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ellos.

Pepper parpadeó dos veces incrédula, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la carpeta y los papeles. La acababan de ascender, a partir de mañana cobraría tres veces más y respondería directamente para el dueño de la compañía. Cualquier otra persona habría empezado a dar saltos de alegría, pero el cerebro de Virginia Potts ya se encontraba analizando los posibles pros y contras de lo que le supondría tener que lidiar a diario con ese Stark. Desde luego, no era una persona corriente. *La asistente personal de un excéntrico millonario, perfecto Virginia, tu suerte está a punto de cambiar pero ¿a mejor?* Giró hacia la derecha, encaminándose hacia contabilidad, con la sombra que le había asignado su nuevo jefe directo pegada a sus talones. Todos sus compañeros estaban de pié, mirándola asombrados. Nadie se había perdido detalle de la conversación. Isobel se acercó corriendo hasta ella para felicitarla y Pepper esbozó su mejor sonrisa, pero en su fuero interno no las tenía todas consigo. Suspiró y abrazó a su amiga. Mañana sería un día largo. El primero de una serie de muchos otros.

* * *

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! jajajaja xD**


	2. Adicciones

**Gracias a todos los que me habéis comentado y por decirme que os ha gustado. Cada capítulo va a ser una historia independiente que no tiene nada que ver con las otras. Intentaré ser original, a ver si puedo conseguirlo jejeje xD La idea es publicar un drabble por día, pero en todo caso disculpadme si algún día me despisto y tardo un poco más en publicar ^^**

* * *

**2 - Adicciones (Al alcohol, al café, cualquier cosa...)**

La maldita reunión empezaba a matarle de tedio. No es que se tratara de una reunión particularmente aburrida, sencillamente y según sus estándares, todas lo eran. Era sólo que no podía centrarse en escuchar nada de lo que se estaba diciendo en la sala de conferencias de Industrias Stark porque su cerebro se hallaba mucho más ocupado recreando una y otra vez la misma escena en su cabeza. La noche anterior, una azotea, Pepper, besos, contacto físico, Pepper diciéndole que estaba bien que la besara, que no era raro. En absoluto. Y lo que vino después, oh Dioses, lo que vino después…

Pepper, a su lado entrecerró los ojos al observar la cara de tonto que se le estaba quedando a Tony delante de todos los miembros importantes de la junta de accionistas. Seguramente tendría algo que ver con su nueva situación sentimental. Sonrió para sí misma y dejando de prestar atención tan sólo durante un instante, le puso la mano sobre el hombro derecho y la deslizó hacia abajo, sobre el brazo, casi imperceptiblemente. Fue una caricia inocente, o al menos esa era su intención. *Craso error* pensó en el momento en que él le dedicó una pequeña mirada fugaz cargada de lujuria. Al instante rompió el contacto visual, pero todavía podía sentir sus ojos como pequeñas brasas clavados en ella.

Entonces fue cuando sintió la mano rodeando la curva de su pierna, deslizándose suavemente sobre el interior de su rodilla, sobre la piel que dejaba descubierta la falda de tubo. *Nota mental, evitar cualquier forma de contacto físico con Tony en horas de trabajo* apuntó Pepper en su cuaderno cerebral.

Fue entonces cuando la profunda voz de Arthur Cameron, uno de sus accionistas más valiosos se dejó escuchar en la estancia.

- ¿Entonces, que le parecen estas cifras Señor Stark?

Silencio. Más silencio. Los hombres y mujeres sentados alrededor de la mesa esperaron atentos. Pepper reaccionó y le metió un fuerte y estudiado codazo en las costillas a su novio. Y susurró de manera que sólo él pudiese escucharla:

- Te están hablando a ti, haz el favor de contestar.

Demasiado distraído como para elaborar una respuesta coherente, Tony contestó con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- Sí.

Pepper suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Perdón?-volvió a preguntar Cameron desconcertado.

Tony miró a Pepper y al accionista alternativamente.

- ¿Debería haber contestado que no? Entonces, no.

Arthur Cameron entornó los ojos resignadamente pensando que seguramente hoy no obtendrían ninguna respuesta coherente de labios de Stark. Siempre solía estar como ausente en la mayoría de reuniones de la junta, pero lo de hoy era inexplicable. Al fin y al cabo estaban evaluando los costes y beneficios de los daños sufridos por la Expo. Este hombre debía de estar perdiendo la cabeza irreversiblemente de tanto meterse en una armadura y destruir malditos drones. Intentando obtener una respuesta coherente a su pregunta y poder terminar aquella reunión de evaluación de daños lo antes posible, volvió a repetirla pausadamente.

- Le comentaba que a pesar de haber tenido que hacer frente a gran cantidad de desperfectos y pelear con varias compañías de seguros, nuestras acciones acaban de subir 5 puntos en el mercado, ¿Qué le parecen estas cifras?

Tony levantó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

- Oh muy bien, muy bien Arty excelente. Podéis repartiros los beneficios como queráis.

Entonces fue Pepper la que habló.

- Es bueno que se reconozca el esfuerzo del Señor Stark por atajar esta preocupante situación que vivimos todos anoche poniendo incluso en riesgo su vida. Y me alegro de que los mercados no hayan castigado a la compañía con publicidad negativa.-comentó Pepper en "tono de presidenta de la compañía".- Por si no lo saben, mañana será condecorado en Washington por el Senador Stern en persona.- y tras esto, hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla.- Si les parece, podemos dar por terminada la reunión.

Tony pensó en lo mucho que le ponía su tono profesional, tan sólo estar cerca de ella después de lo que había pasado entre ellos era demasiado para él. Dios, esta mujer le estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Si es que alguna vez lo había tenido. Se levantó de la silla al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, y siguió a Pepper hasta la puerta. Todos los demás pasaron y se despidieron atentamente de ellos. Tras el obligado paripé y sin mediar palabra con él, Pepper empezó a caminar en dirección a su despacho. Estaba disgustada con él. Tendría que ponerle remedio. Y sabía exactamente cómo. Tony la siguió con una idea absolutamente genial en mente, sin dejar de prestar atención al leve contoneo de su figura, esas piernas, ese trasero, esas curvas. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta del despacho, Tony se quedó apoyado contra ella y deslizó la mano por la madera hasta que encontró el pestillo, cerrando la puerta por dentro. Pepper se volvió ligeramente sobresaltada al oír el inusual sonido del cierre.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- empezó molesta, pero entonces reparó en la mirada lasciva que delataba su excitación.

- Pepper… no puedes hablar en ese tono de presidenta ejecutiva y no esperar este tipo de reacción por mi parte.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, él cruzó la escasa distancia que les separaba en dos zancadas largas y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente. Pepper intentó controlarse y atajarlo, pero oh dios ella también lo deseaba, tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en la noche anterior en toda la tarde. Sintió como la atrapaba entre su cuerpo y la mesa. Tras unos segundos, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se liberó del beso.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Esto es la oficina, son horas de trabajo!

- Por eso he cerrado la puerta, para que no nos interrumpan. ¡Al diablo con el trabajo! Necesito tocarte.-confesó Tony en un tono tan desesperado que a Pepper se le aceleró el corazón.-Me he convertido en un adicto. A tus maravillosas curvas… Soy a adicto a ti, Potts.-dijo besándola de nuevo.

Pepper sonrió en cuanto se volvieron a separar, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Ya… pues tendremos que curarle de esa terrible adicción, Señor Stark. Al menos durante el horario de trabajo.

Le sonrió mientras se separaba de él y ponía la distancia de la mesa de cristal entre ambos.

- Este es mi castigo por no haber estado atento durante la maldita reunión ¿me equivoco?

Pepper lo miró divertida.

- Nadie ha dicho nada de un castigo. Tengo que trabajar. No es el momento ni el lugar, pero esta noche podemos dar rienda suelta a su adicción todo lo que quiera, señor Stark. En casa.-dijo ella remarcando las últimas palabras. Después procedió a intentar leer unos papeles que había depositados sobre su mesa.

Tony se acercó lentamente a la silla que quedaba justo enfrente de la suya y se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de la maldita _"Escultura De Energía Eterna"_ que le crispaba los nervios. Y sonrió ampliamente, relajándose sobre el respaldo, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho y sin dejar de mirarla como si estuviera intentando fundir un bloque de hielo en plena Antártida.

* * *

**¡Un saludo! Y gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows :D**


	3. Disfraces

**3 - Disfraces (Centrado en Halloween o en cualquier otra ocasión)**

El alarido de dolor retumbó a través de la maravillosa casa blanca enclavada en el acantilado.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Es que quieres matarme? ¡Esto es increíble, Pepper! Esa profesora no está en sus cabales.

- Ha sido un pinchacito de nada, Tony ¡deja de ser tan melodramático! ¿Quieres dejar de moverte de una vez? Te voy a clavar otro alfiler como no te estés quieto.

Su marido volvió a removerse nervioso dentro de lo que parecía una especie de saco marrón. Pepper suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la frente mientras ponía cara de absoluta concentración antes de juntar los extremos de la tela con otra pequeña aguja de coser.

- A este paso no acabaremos nunca. Y te recuerdo que el disfraz tiene que estar listo para dentro de dos días.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre disfrazar a un adulto de árbol? Es humillante, Pepper.

- Has vestido cosas peores…

- Y también mejores. Incluidas armaduras voladoras. Pero si con esto no puedo ni andar…

Pepper empezaba a estar harta de sus quejas. Por no hablar de lo que le estaba costando terminar los disfraces. Toda la tarde del Domingo centrada en coser, cuando ella nunca había sabido hacerlo, y mirando de cerca el resultado, seguía sin saber. También le estaban entrando ganas de matar lenta y dolorosamente a la maldita Señorita Adams.

- No dijiste nada cuando la que se iba a poner el disfraz y acompañar a Rose al festival de Carnaval del colegio iba a ser yo.

Tony la miró con diversión evidente.

- Hubieras sido un árbol mucho más bonito, Pepper. Lástima de esa importantísima reunión que ha surgido a última hora… No podemos decepcionar a Rose, si tú no puedes ir tendré que ir yo, aunque sea vestido de árbol.

- Me doy cuenta del enorme sacrificio que te supone perderte la reunión con los clientes de _Green State Corporation_… si… Al menos tendré fotos tuyas de esta guisa por si algún día necesito vengarme de ti.-le sonrió.-Ya estoy viendo los titulares "Tony Stark vestido de árbol. ¿Habrá perdido la cabeza definitivamente?"

Tony sonrió abiertamente. De pronto, una abeja de tamaño descomunal entró corriendo en la habitación, con las manos en la boca en forma de embudo, la pequeña intentaba imitar sin demasiado éxito una especie de zumbido. La diadema con las antenas se zarandeaba peligrosamente, a punto de caerse de su cabeza directamente al suelo.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡La abeja reina!-comentó Tony alegre.

- ¡Rose! No corras con el disfraz puesto. Todavía no he cosido los bajos y la tela está empezando a soltarse… ¡Ven aquí!

- ¡Está genial mamá! Voy a ser la abeja más guay de todas.-dijo su hija de seis años con visible emoción en la voz mientras se acercaba a ellos. De pronto reparó en su padre, sobre el altillo, con la tela marrón a medio coser.- jajajajaja Papá jajajajaja. Eres el árbol más feo que he visto nunca.

- Siendo exactos sólo soy medio árbol por el momento, Super Rosie.

Pepper sonrió malvadamente mientras abrazaba a su hija contra ella.

- Todavía no le hemos puesto la copa… ¿quieres que vemos como queda?

Rose asintió con vehemencia. Tony les lanzó una mirada acongojada.

- Me alegro de que os lo estéis pasando tan bien a mi costa…

- Alcánzame la otra pieza del disfraz, Rose cariño… ahí, sobre la mesa.

La niña obedeció a su madre y le alcanzó el trozo de cartulina verde con el agujero para la cabeza. Pepper se lo puso a Tony y empezó a ajustar las tiras y las gomas para que quedara en su sitio. Cuando terminó, se retiró un poco hacia atrás para tener mejor visibilidad y cogiendo a Rose de la mano, ambas empezaron a reírse.

- ¿Qué ocurre, es que nunca habéis visto un árbol en vuestra vida?-preguntó Tony con tono divertido.

- Nunca uno con bigote y perilla.-aclaró Rose tapándose la boca con las manos mientras se reía sin parar.

- Yo tampoco he visto ninguna abeja con la boca roja de tanto comer piruletas.-contraatacó su padre.

Rose le sacó la lengua, completamente roja.

- A veces me pregunto cuál de los dos tiene seis años en realidad.-suspiró Pepper con resignación.- JARVIS haz unas cuantas fotos del maravilloso árbol, por favor.

- Será un placer, señora.-contestó la inteligencia artificial con cierto tono de diversión.

Tony bufó resignado y se sometió a la extraña sesión fotográfica sin dejar de protestar ni un solo instante.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	4. Cumpleaños

**4 - Cumpleaños (De Tony o De Pepper)**

Pepper parpadeó dos veces seguidas y centró su mirada en el pequeño paquete envuelto en brillante papel azul.

- Te has acordado.-dijo sencillamente.

- Sí.

- Te has acordado de mi cumpleaños… Es la primera vez.-añadió extrañada.

- Hay una primera vez para todo.-sonrió Tony divertido.

- ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿Desde cuándo recuerdas las fechas con tanta exactitud?

Tony levantó la ceja izquierda y la miró complacido.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas innecesarias y abrirlo de una vez?

Pepper le dedicó una sonrisa sutil y después bajó la mirada para centrar toda su atención en la pequeña caja. Con sumo cuidado, visible emoción y curiosidad, empezó a retirar el papel de regalo y la cinta dorada del envoltorio. Cuando finalmente logró desenvolverlo, dejó el papel sobre el sofá y retiró la tapa de la pequeña cajita de color marrón. Y miró dentro. Algo brillaba sobre terciopelo azul. Eran unos pendientes, de plata u oro blanco, conociéndole serían de oro, pensó Pepper. Con sendos pequeños brillantes engarzados. Muy finos, nada ostentosos, el tipo de joyas que ella no se avergonzaba de lucir en público.

- Tony... son unos pendientes, son preciosos... Gracias.- dijo acercándose en ademán de darle un beso en los labios.

Él se inclinó un poco más para recibirlo. En cuanto se separaron comentó jovialmente:

- Si bueno, son para que te los pongas esta noche.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Hoy especialmente?

- Esa es la segunda sorpresa.-dijo su marido mientras retiraba los pendientes de la cajita y extraía lo que había debajo.

Pepper lo miró, eran una especie de tres papeles alargados... podría ser... ¡si! entradas para el teatro o algún otro tipo de espectáculo.

- ¡Oh! hay más… ¿Por casualidad no serán entradas para el teatro?

- Son para un musical, esta noche. Y lo siento, pero fue su idea y el musical lo ha elegido tu hija.-comentó Tony zalamero.

Pepper le quitó las entradas de la mano y las analizó concienzudamente.

- _"El Rey León"._-Virginia sonrió porque Rose llevaba meses insistiendo en que la llevaran a verlo_.-_Butacas Oro.

- Naturalmente.-sonrió Tony.

Pepper todavía se olvidaba momentáneamente de que era la esposa de un multimillonario y por defecto, ella misma era ahora multimillonaria. Así que si iban a un teatro de Broadway a ver un musical tenían que sentarse en las mejores butacas, el dinero no era problema. En absoluto. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquel modo de vida.

- Pero si tú siempre te duermes en los musicales...

- Bueno, hoy no he dormido la siesta, así que... tampoco importa demasiado. Es tu regalo, no el mío.-dijo sonriente.

- Rose ha tenido algo que ver con esto.-comentó Pepper suspicaz.

- Por supuesto, te lo acabo de decir.-contestó Tony huidizo.

- No con lo del regalo, con el hecho de que por fin recuerdes la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Precisamente ahora. Después de tantos años de olvidarla sistemáticamente.

- No sé de que me estas hablando...-intentó hacerse el desentendido con muy poca fortuna.

Justo en ese momento y a tiempo para salvarle del tercer grado, Tonto y Rose entraron en el salón con una pequeña tarta de chocolate y una velita encendida en el centro. Cuando llegaron a la altura del sofá blanco, Rose le dió un fuerte abrazo y un grandísimo beso a su madre.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mami!-exclamó la niña de 3 años emocionada.

Tony les pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a sus dos chicas.

- Creo que en esa tarta hacen falta muchísimas más velas...- comentó jocoso.

Al instante se ganó un nuevo puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su esposa.

- Está fantásticamente así, gracias cariño.-sonrió Pepper alegre.

- Vamos, Mami sóplala y ¡pide un deseo!-pidió la niña emocionada.

- No se que mas podría desear teniéndoos a vosotros dos.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña.

La familia Stark se miró y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Pepper sostuvo la tarta con ambas manos y la miró emocionada.

Entonces, sopló la vela con gran fuerza pidiendo que todos estuvieran siempre a salvo. La vela se apagó al momento.

Todos sonrieron.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me he despistado un poco hoy y lo he subido un pelín tarde... ^^**


	5. Triángulo Amoroso

**Este reto es el que más me ha costado escribir hasta el momento. Y es que soy incapaz de imaginarme a Tony y Pepper montando un trío con otra persona... sé que hay un montón de fanfics sobre esto, sobretodo después de _"Los Vengadores"_ pero para mí ellos son el uno para el otro y una vez que se han dado cuenta de eso, de que se quieren, yo no los veo liándose con nadie más... Bueno si dejaran su relación quizás si, pero entonces ya no sería un triángulo amoroso ¿no? La verdad, no entra en mis esquemas mentales y no sé como expresarlo. Así que al final me he decidido por esto.**

* * *

**5 - Triángulo Amoroso (Entre cualquiera más Tony y Pepper)**

Pepper se mordió las uñas y observó con recelo como Tony hablaba con aquella mujer morena. Parecía muy animado y estaba encantador, como siempre que acudía a una fiesta y trataba de impresionar a alguien. Esa maldita mujer era la culpable de todo. No estaban haciendo nada fuera de lo común, tan sólo charlaban animadamente al fondo de la sala. Aún así, sintió que le dolía como si le clavaran cien cuchillos enmedio de las costillas. Pero no podía reprocharse nada, había sido culpa de Tony... por pensar siquiera en hacer esa locura. Ella inició la discusión la semana anterior. Y no se arrepentía. Tony estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a transigir con algo así.

De pronto, vió que la tal Maya Hansen la señalaba con la mano. Y Tony se giró para mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron durante una fracción de segundo. Y Pepper no estaba preparada para lo que vió en ellos: no había ira, ni reproche, tan sólo pena... una tristeza infinita... movió la cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual, y entonces fue cuando la máscara de suficiencia invadió la imagen de Tony que empezó a caminar en su dirección, arrastrando a la morena de la mano en la dirección en que ella se encontraba. En cuanto estuvieron a su altura se la presentó, intentando romper el hielo con cordialidad.

- Maya, quiero presentarte a Virginia Potts. Ella es la presidenta ejecutiva de Industrias Stark y mi novia...

Sin duda estaba intentando ganar puntos para reconciliarse con ella. Al menos era buena señal. Pepper hubiera replicado algo a aquella afirmación pero decidió que no le iba a dar el gusto a la tal Hansen, la culpable de la discusión, de que ella llevara una semana volviendo a vivir en su apartamento y de que le gritara a Tony esas palabras que todavía retumbaban en su cabeza "quizá deberíamos darnos un tiempo". No, que pensara lo que quisiera. Pepper suspiró hondo y ocultándose tras su máscara de perfecta educación y profesionalidad, se adelantó dos pasos y le dió la mano con cortesía.

- He oído hablar mucho de usted, señorita Hansen. Sé que es una brillante científica en el campo de la Biología y que además es usted amiga de Tony desde hace muchos años.

- Oh si, nos conocemos desde nuestra época de estudiantes. Así que usted es la famosa Pepper Potts... La mujer que ha conseguido hacer sentar la cabeza al atolondrado de Tony...

Pepper esbozó una sonrisa gélida.

- Bueno, podría decirse que sí.

- Maya quiere explicarte el procedimiento, Pepper. Para que estés tranquila, estoy seguro de que si la escucharas estarías de acuerdo en que...

Pepper esbozó una mueca seria. Y murmuró quedamente en su oído:

- Ni por un instante pienses que voy a discutir contigo y tu amiguita esa locura de que puede convertirte en una especie de cyborg. Eres una persona, Tony. No un robot. No pienso discutir y no pienso salir con un cyborg. Es mi última palabra.

Antes de que pudiera escapar de él, Tony la cogió del brazo y la arrastró unos metros más hacia fuera de la habitación. Hasta una terraza cercana.

- No se trata de... es sólo... una manera de controlar cerebralmente la armadura, formaría parte de mi... y...

Pepper lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo así con tanta ligereza? Esa cosa formaría parte de tu cuerpo, tu cerebro y tus huesos. No me digas que no estás tratando de convertirte en una especie de híbrido robótico. No pienso participar en esto. Si sigues decidido a ponerte en manos de esa mujer, creo que deberíamos terminar, Tony. Definitivamente.

Él la miró como si lo hubiera golpeado ferozmente, con los ojos abiertos y con ese brillo especial que indicaba que estaban a punto de anegarse en lágrimas.

- Pepper... no puedes... no dejes que esto nos separe.

- No lo hagas tu.-dijo ella seriamente. Y se soltó de su brazo para volver a la pista de baile. Cuando pasó por el lado de Maya se dirigió a ella:

- Buenas Noches, señorita Hansen. Buena suerte, la necesitará.-dijo Pepper dándose la vuelta muy digna y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta del salón de recepciones. Sin mirar atrás, con un nudo terrible en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

* * *

**Es un triángulo amoroso en cierta forma, porque parece que Tony empieza a prestarle atención a otra mujer... sé que no es mi mejor obra, pero no se me ocurría nada más... ^^**

**Las referencias en esta historia son a los cómics de la serie _"Extremis"_ de Warren Ellis y Adi Granov. Me lo leí porque se sabe que _"Iron Man 3"_ va a basarse un poco en esta saga, con muchos elementos del suero extremis creado por Maya Hansen que es una especie de suero del supersoldado del Capitán América mejorado con nanotecnología y que permite a Tony que la armadura esté dentro de su cuerpo y controlarla con su mente. La verdad es que a mi no me gustó mucho... esto surge de imaginarme que diría Pepper sobre esto (ya que en los cómics de Extremis ella no aparece, ni Rhodey...)**

**Ya sé que Tony es un mujeriego y un playboy y lo que queráis, pero yo creo que Pepper es el amor de su vida. **

**Dicho todo esto, creo que me van a entrar unas ganas irracionales de matar a Maya Hansen (interpretada por Rebecca Hall) y Aldrich Killian (Guy Pearce, aunque se rumorea que el suyo es solo un cameo) en _"Iron Man 3"_ no sé por qué, es un presentimiento que tengo... xD **

**Y como no tendré bastante con verlo, no se me ocurre otra cosa que escribir sobre ello. Porque debo de ser masoquista, o algo... :P**


	6. Navidad

**Después del anterior que era un poco triste y angustioso, hoy os dejo un dulcecito ^^**

* * *

**6 - Navidad**

- No nos vamos a quedar en Malibú esta semana.-volvió a decir Pepper con determinación.- Las navidades en Los Ángeles no son verdaderas navidades. Con toda esta calor y la gente en biquini por las playas... Estas serán nuestras primeras navidades juntos como pareja y quiero que sean especiales.

Tony parpadeó y la miró fijamente.

- Ya sabes que odio la Navidad... tanta ñoñería y superficialidad... Todo son fiestas y aburridos cócteles en compañía de gente que apenas conoces...

- A mí sí me conoces, y bastante bien, por cierto.-dijo desde su regazo, desnuda, ambos sobre la cama.-Vamos, solo quiero que disfrutemos juntos de nuestra primera Nochebuena. Será la primera que tu no pases amargado en una fiesta, intentando ligar con la primera rubia de encefalograma plano que se te ponga a tiro y la primera que yo no pase sola en mi apartamento, llamando a mi madre por teléfono y haciendo la maleta para partir a Nueva York al día siguiente a toda prisa.

Tony sonrió, un poco más tranquilo de saber que su novia tampoco es que desbordara espíritu navideño por todos los poros de su piel. Se inclinó y la besó.

- Si la velada supone cenar algo y pasar toda la noche juntos, no pongo objeción.

- ¡Así me gusta!-contestó Pepper animada y sonriente. Luego se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior...

Tony interpretó el gesto con aprensión.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Cuando haces eso es que estás pensando en algo que no te atreves a decirme.

- Como he dicho antes, el día de Navidad siempre como en casa de mi madre y este año... había pensado...

Tony esbozó una media sonrisa cansada.

- Quieres que te acompañe a comer a casa de tu madre.

- Yo no puedo faltar. Es la única vez que la veo al año. Estaría bien que te conociera por fin en persona, y no solamente por la televisión y las revistas...

Tony la miró serio.

- No sé si estoy preparado.-dijo sinceramente.

Pepper se liberó de su abrazo y se giró hacia su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

- Es sólo mi madre, no te va a morder...

Tony se removió inquieto y la siguió en su movimiento, alargando su mano y deslizándola suavemente por su espalda.

- Solamente es que... Supongo que no me gusta la Navidad, ni las reuniones familiares. No tuve una infancia demasiado alegre. Ni demasiada ilusión por la familia.

Pepper se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos con cariño.

- Quiero que eso cambie. Ahora me tienes a mí. Y yo te tengo a ti.

- Ahora tu eres mi única familia, Pepper.-dijo solemne.

Se besaron.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, cuando las puertas del ascensor de la _Torre Stark_ en Nueva York se abrieron, Pepper dejó escapar una genuina exclamación de asombro.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho?-dijo mirando alrededor emocionada.

Contemplaba con sorpresa el salón del ático, completamente atestado de decoraciones navideñas que colgaban de las paredes. Guirnaldas, muñecos de nieve, pequeños Santa Claus, trineos, bolas brillantes de colores... Y en el centro del salón un enorme árbol de Navidad natural repleto de adornos. De la chimenea colgaban calcetines rojos y blancos y algunos bastones de caramelo.

- Pensé, que ya que vamos a hacer esto, lo de celebrar la Navidad y todo lo de la familia… Pues hagámoslo bien. Así que les pedí a los chicos que nos ayudaran con la decoración. ¿Te gusta?-preguntó dubitativo pasando los brazos alrededor de su hombros y juntando las manos alrededor de su pecho, abrazándola contra él.

- Me encanta.-contestó Pepper emocionada.- Eres increíble.-dijo mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia un lugar específico cerca del árbol.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

Cuando estuvieron estratégicamente situados, frente a frente, Pepper levantó la vista hacia el techo. Tony hizo lo mismo y siguió su mirada.

*Muérdago*

- Esto debe haber sido idea de Bruce, o de Steve... porque no creo que Clint o Tasha…

Pepper tan sólo le cogió de la barbilla y lo inclinó hacia ella, antes de callarle con un beso. Primero tierno, después más largo, apasionado. Los brazos de Tony alrededor de su cintura, sobre sus caderas. Una de sus manos en su cuello, jugueteando con mechones de su cabello, la otra en su espalda.

Mientras, a través de los inmensos ventanales y ajenos a ellos dos, podían verse los gruesos copos de nieve cernirse sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, cubriendo los rascacielos de un intenso manto blanco.

* * *

**Creo que se me da mucho mejor el romance que el angst. Pero gracias a todos por vuestras reviews y sugerencias... Lo de ampliar la viñeta del anterior lo estoy pensando... pero es que también estoy escribiendo _"Iron Girl"_ y no creo que sea buena idea meterme en otro fic... (de momento, no lo descarto en el futuro) ^^**


	7. Salvando El Día

**Me apetecía escribir algo divertido y gracioso. Casi autoparódico. Y esto es lo que ha salido. ^^**

* * *

**7 - Salvando El Día (Pepper o Tony salvando al otro)**

Pepper intentó desatarse una vez más. Pero se rindió a la evidencia de que las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas y de que era incapaz de soltarse de aquella maldita silla sin ayuda. El individuo que la había secuestrado poniéndole un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo en la nariz a las puertas de Industrias Stark había podido dejar a Happy fuera de combate, pero muy pronto se encontraría con un problema mucho mayor al que enfrentarse.

Quería los planos del reactor ARK, era lo que todos querían. Y no sabía por qué extraño motivo, todos los malditos locos del universo creían que ella sabía lo más mínimo de ingeniería. El brillante ingeniero era su jefe. Ella bastante tenía siendo su sufrida asistente personal. Y ahora estaba secuestrada en un oscuro agujero. Pensaba matar a Tony con sus propias manos como tardara mucho más en aparecer.

Por fin, el conocido sonido de sus propulsores se dejó escuchar sobre su cabeza. Y su atacante apareció por la puerta luciendo una especie de chatarra metálica de hierro oxidado cubriéndole el pecho. *Esto va a ser divertido* pensó Pepper *Y con un poco de suerte podremos cumplir con todas las citas de hoy*

De pronto, un terrible estruendo hizo que la mitad del techo del oscuro sótano se derrumbara sobre el secuestrador que cayó al suelo aturdido en medio del estruendo. Pepper empezó a toser debido a la inhalación del maldito polvo que había levantado la estructura al caer. No podía evitar respirarlo por la nariz porque seguía amordazada y toser así le resultaba harto molesto.

Por fin, Iron Man en su reluciente armadura rojo relámpago apareció delante de ella. Se acercó y le retiró la mordaza con gentileza.

- ¿Pepper, estás bien?-tronó metálicamente con evidente preocupación.

Pepper seguía tosiendo sin parar. Ni siquiera lo miró. Aunque había poco que mirar, solo esa estúpida cara de metal.

- ¿Te parece *cof* a ti que *cof* estoy bien? ¿Dónde *cof* demonios *cof* estabas *cof*?

- Oh, no me digas que sigues enfadada… No, no me des las gracias por salvarte la vida.-dijo él mientras la desataba de la silla.

- No acudiste *cof* a esa cita *cof* te dije que era importante *cof*.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Pepper, ¿te secuestra un maldito loco y sigues pensando en esas minucias? Sinceramente, creo que deberías poner en orden tus prioridades…

- ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Me secuestra un maldito loco y tú tardas media hora en venir a por mí ¡esas minucias son parte de mi trabajo! Y tu…

- Oh, perdóname… Pero Happy tenía problemas para explicarse y tu maldito GPS no funciona correctamente. Tengo que arreglarlo. Pero tranquila, la próxima vez dejaré que te pudras en un lóbrego sótano. ¿Te parece mejor opción?

- La próxima vez que me salves procura no tirarme medio techo encima… ¿Estás en tus cabales? Podrías haberme matado.

- Lo tenía todo calculado. Acaso piensas que me hubiera arriesgado…

- ¡Tony!

- No, déjame acabar…

- ¡Tonyyy!

- Tengo que explicarte… Espera, que haces… para un momento, te estoy hablando Potts.

Pepper vio venir al estúpido secuestrador que se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás de él con aviesas intenciones, y como no le hacía el más mínimo caso, se adelantó con una barra de hierro que cogió del suelo en las manos y se la partió al tipo en la cabeza sin mediar palabra.

Tony se giró a tiempo de verlo caer a plomo sobre el duro suelo. Se quitó el casco de Iron Man y lo sostuvo en la mano. Le dedicó una mirada que combinaba orgullo, agradecimiento y extrañeza.

- Gracias.-dijo solamente.

- Nunca me escuchas.-contestó Pepper.

- Sí que te escucho…

Pepper le indicó al individuo inconsciente sobre el suelo de madera. Y dejó caer la pesada barra de metal de nuevo sobre él.

- Oh, está bien. Seguiremos con esto luego.-dijo mientras se recolocaba el caso, se agachaba a recoger al tipo y se lo cargaba sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.-Hay que ver como pesa, el estúpido este…

Pepper entornó los ojos y lo miró aprensiva.

- No quiero volar…

- Vamos.-dijo Tony ofreciéndole el brazo.-No es tan malo, igual hasta te gusta…

Ella receló.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, quizá este imbécil tiene cómplices menos idiotas que él…-dijo Tony impaciente.

Era una posibilidad, admitió Pepper. Pero seguro que él estaba disfrutando con esto. No podía verle sonreír con el casco puesto, pero pudo imaginar con todo lujo de detalles la sonrisa socarrona que debía de estar luciendo en ese mismo momento. Se agarró con fuerza a la armadura y pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro para mantener un punto de apoyo. Notó como su brazo izquierdo la sujetaba alrededor de la cintura. A pesar de no haber ningún contacto físico, tuvo que admitir que resultaba condenadamente sexy.

Después de la noche del baile, de lo de Obadiah y ahora esto… Definitivamente estaba muy cansada de lidiar con sus malditos sentimientos por Tony Stark.

Quizá por eso se pasaba el día discutiendo con él, mucho más de lo que era incuso habitual para ellos dos.

Cuando la tuvo bien sujeta, el susodicho se dirigió a ella:

- Muy bien… ¡vámonos!-tronó mientras despegaban, impulsados por los repulsores.

Pepper se agarró con fuerza y gritó un poco asustada. Era la primera vez que volaba en brazos de Iron Man, pero algo le decía que no sería la última.

* * *

**Espero que os hayáis reído un poquito con éste... ^^**


	8. Escena Perdida: Iron Man

**Siguiente reto... Esta vez va de sentimientos y pensamientos :D**

* * *

**8 - Una Escena Perdida De _"Iron Man"_**

**_(Pepper)_**

Pepper suspiró profundamente de nuevo, embutida en el maravilloso vestido azul eléctrico con la espalda al aire. Volvía a tener sensación de frío. Era raro porque hasta aquel instante lo que había tenido era calor, demasiado calor. Debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tony se marchara a por las bebidas. ¿Dónde demonios estaría? Miró el reloj de pulsera, media hora. Las luces de Los Ángeles parpadeaban en el horizonte mientras ella se acariciaba los brazos con ambas manos intentando entrar en calor. Tenía más frío cada vez. Dejó pasar un poco más de tiempo y finalmente se rindió a la evidencia. Seguramente se habría encontrado con alguna aspirante a modelo o actriz en la dichosa fiesta. O con cualquier otra mujer que tuviera un cuerpo de escándalo y no fuera su asistente personal, a la que tenía que mirar cada mañana a la cara, pasara o no pasara algo entre ellos. Y era mejor que no pasara, obviamente.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a creerle cuando se le acercó diciendo todas aquellas cosas de que estaba y olía genial y toda aquella sarta de sandeces? ¿Cómo se había expuesto tanto, hasta el punto de intentar besarle? ¡Ella! ¿Pero cómo había perdido el control de esa manera? Pepper tembló ligeramente, no por el frío, sino pensando en lo vulnerable que se sentía en aquel instante y en lo poco que le gustaba.

Ella siempre se había jactado de saber mantener sus sentimientos a ralla. Pero hoy… Tony no era tonto, habría notado algo, y sólo pensar en la cantidad de bromas e indirectas que debería aguantar a partir de mañana, la hacía replantearse seriamente el renunciar a su trabajo. Seguro que a él no se le olvidaría aquello fácilmente. Puede que ahora estuviese retozando con alguna mosca muerta sin cerebro, pero seguro que cuando la enésima distracción temporal hubiera salido de su mente, ella volvería a ser el centro de atención de sus flirteos nada sutiles. ¿Y con qué cara lo iba a mirar ahora? Toda aquella noche había sido un grandísimo error, y no sabía qué hacer, como repararlo. Como dar marcha atrás. Tenía que haberse quedado quieta, negarse a aquel baile, pero él la acorraló en la pista y ya no pudo huir.

Seguro que mañana me toca sacar la basura… pensó apesadumbrada. ¿Cómo será esta vez, rubia, morena, alta, delgada? No quería que le molestara, que la apenara. Solo quería sentir indiferencia. Pero una no manda en su corazón.

Toda la culpa era suya. Maldito Tony. ¿Por qué había actuado de manera tan extraña aquella absurda noche? ¿Por qué la había sacado a bailar?

Siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza mientras atravesaba la pista de baile abarrotada de gente, mientras se despedía de los accionistas, los compañeros de trabajo, los conocidos… mientras atravesaba las puertas abiertas del _Disney Hall_, mientras regresaba a su apartamento en un taxi y sólo era capaz de pensar en una cosa. Sentía celos. Celos de la mujer que estuviera en esos momentos en brazos de Tony, porque aquella noche debería haber sido ella. Aunque hubiera estado mal, aunque después se hubiera arrepentido.

Debería haber sido ella.

Pero todos estos pensamientos dejaron de importar a la mañana siguiente. Cuando llegó a la Mansión de Malibú con mil explicaciones preparadas de por qué sería lo mejor que ella renunciara a su trabajo. Pero, en contra de sus suposiciones, aquella mañana tampoco había basura que sacar. Tan sólo Tony, en su taller, envuelto en una especie de traje metálico lleno de agujeros de bala. Y todo lo demás dejó de importar, porque Tony estaba loco, pero renunciar no era una opción y ella lo tenía que ayudar. Porque ella tampoco tenía a nadie más.

* * *

**_(Tony)_**

La mirada de Tony se había quedado clavada en la espalda de su asistente personal mientras ella salía de su vista, rumbo a realizar, casi en contra de su voluntad, la misión que él acababa de encomendarle.

Se recostó mejor sobre el respaldo de la silla, y mientras intentaba recomponer su mente, dejó de prestarle atención a la armadura. Momentáneamente.

Potts, su pequeña Potts. No estaba seguro de querer verla en una situación tan peligrosa como aquella, pero su conciencia no le permitía mirar hacia otro lado mientras su compañía seguía asesinando impunemente gente al otro lado del mundo. Y sólo podía confiar en ella. En Pepper.

Cuando todo esto terminase intentarían aclarar lo que había pasado anoche entre ellos, o lo que podría haber pasado, en esa fiesta benéfica. Juntos.

Le gustaba como sonaba. _"Yo tampoco tengo a nadie más"_ se recreó en saborear mentalmente las seis palabras que habían vuelto a activar aquella especie de agradable sensación en su interior. No estaba seguro de saber lo que era, o quizá si, pero no estaba preparado para admitirlo. Había deseado tantísimo besarla.

Estaba resplandeciente en aquel precioso vestido azul, su hermoso cabello rojizo, la chispa en aquellos maravillosos ojos azules… Recordó perfectamente que incluso había sido él el primero en ofrecerle salir a tomar el aire a la terraza porque ambos habían empezado a tener serias dificultades para respirar en aquella sala tan cargada.

Pero el motivo no era la gente que los rodeaba, el motivo era ella. Y su perfume intoxicante.

Tony seguía ligeramente confuso, porque había deseado antes a otras mujeres, a muchas mujeres. A casi todas las había tenido, a otras no. Pero incluso cuando esa rara circunstancia se había dado, en ninguno de los casos se había sentido tan vulnerable y tan nervioso. Tan paralizado como cuando Pepper Potts se inclinó hacia él en aquella terraza para ¿besarle? Es que ni tan siquiera ahora podía creerlo.

Quizá había sido un imbécil, pero le pareció que no debería haberse aprovechado de la situación cuando precisamente Potts acababa de decirle que lo del baile no había sido correcto, que era raro. Y si ella estaba tan preocupada por eso y por lo que la gente pudiese pensar…

Nunca le haría daño a Pepper, nunca. Eso era algo que tenía completamente claro. Y dar ese paso habría sido… ¿raro?

No, majadero habría sido increíble, el mejor momento de tu vida. Pensó enfadado consigo mismo. ¡Mierda, Stark! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Por qué la dejaste escapar?

Pero esa mujer, esa maravillosa mujer, lo dejó paralizado como una estatua. No había conocido nunca y estaba seguro de que jamás conocería a otra persona que tuviese ese poder sobre él. No se trataba sólo de amistad y confianza ciega, no se trataba sólo de deseo, era la prueba fehaciente e irrefutable de que tenía corazón. Y no estaba dispuesto a admitir esa palabra, la que le venía a la mente en aquel mismo instante, mientras intentaba aclarar sus ¿sentimientos? Ni siquiera a su subconsciente porque ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo por él?

Quizá sería lo mejor. Porque él no la merecía. Eso si que lo tenía claro. Pepper no merecía sufrir. Y mucho menos por su causa. Seguro que tarde o temprano lo fastidiaba todo. Eso en el mejor de los casos. Y él no estaba seguro de poder hacerla feliz… felicidad, que palabra tan extraña.

Pero quizás ahora podría… quizás… dejó que la posibilidad bailara dentro de su cabeza durante unos segundos más. Nunca permitiría que la apartaran de su lado y con el tiempo, quizás sería capaz de hacerse merecedor de ella. Ahora era un hombre nuevo y trataría de ser mejor para los demás y también mejor para ella. Porque esa también era una de las razones de su existencia. Aunque nunca lo supiera. Porque estaba convencido de que jamás reuniría el valor suficiente para decírselo. Para decirle lo que sentía, si sentía. Por ella.

Esbozó una media sonrisa torcida de satisfacción mientras volvía a concentrar su atención en la armadura para realizarle un par de ajustes más, aquí y allá.

* * *

******He añadido el punto de vista de Tony a este drabble porque una lectora me hizo saber que podría ser interesante conocerlo y estuve completamente de acuerdo.**

**Gracias por leer. No creo que a partir de ahora pueda seguir actualizando con la misma regularidad de drabble por día. Ya se me están terminando las vacaciones. Hay que volver a ponerse a estudiar. Nos vemos en cuanto pueda. ^^**


	9. Escena Perdida: Iron Man 2

**Escribir una escena añadida a esta película me ha resultado bastante complicado, porque entre las que quedaron en el montaje final y las eliminadas, casi todos los flancos de pepperony quedan bastante cubiertos. El caso es que se me ocurrió que podría continuar la escena de la azotea, pero ya lo había hecho de forma bastante interesante en Iron Girl y no me gusta repetirme, así que finalmente me decidí por esto. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

**9 - Una Escena Perdida De "_Iron Man 2"_**

Tony Stark salió del baño de la imponente suite doble del_ Hotel Plaza de Washington_. Se había levantado de buen humor. Acababa de darse una relajante y merecida ducha con agua caliente. Se regocijó pensando en la deuda que iba a saldar hoy con cierto senador mequetrefe si Furia cumplía su palabra. Se secó rápidamente con una toalla y su pelo castaño todavía goteaba, cuando se envolvió en un suave albornoz y a grandes zancadas cruzó la puerta que le separaba de su objetivo: la habitación de Pepper, comunicada con la suya.

No la encontró donde esperaba, así que se interrumpió bruscamente a medio camino. De pronto escuchó el rumor de agua y dedujo que ella también se estaría duchando. Decidió aguardar cerca de donde estaba, sentado sobre la enorme cama pulcramente hecha, con un poco de suerte quizá podrían deshacerla juntos… Todavía tenían una hora antes de que empezara el acto de entrega de medallas y reconocimiento al valor. Una hora es mucho tiempo, pensó distraído.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos que a él le parecieron horas, la puerta que tenía delante se abrió y Pepper Potts apareció envuelta en una enorme toalla blanca, su pelo recogido en otra mucho más pequeña, manicura francesa y pedicura perfectas. Obviamente, ella no esperaba encontrarle allí, sino en la habitación contigua, adecentándose. La presidenta ejecutiva retrocedió un paso sobresaltada, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Tony! ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? No tenemos tiempo para tonterías.

- Pep, esperaba… Es decir… Hoy todavía no…-la miró compungido.

Entonces ella reparó en las enormes gotas de agua que resbalaban desde su pelo al suelo, dejando un pequeño charco en la impoluta alfombra.

- ¿Dónde está tu ropa? ¡Dejé el traje sobre tu cama! De la que no ha habido forma humana de levantarte antes.-aclaró ella con una sonrisa.- Tienes una hora para estar presentable y no… Sólo arreglarte el pelo ya te lleva 15 minutos, por lo menos.

Tony se detuvo en observarla detenidamente, las formas de sus pechos libres se adivinaban a través de la toalla, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. De nuevo se sentía incapaz de controlar sus impulsos por Pepper. Empezaba a perder su última traza de pensamiento lógico.

- Yo…-balbuceó fuera de sus cabales.

Pepper lo miró sorprendida, reparando en donde estaba dirigiendo la vista y se ruborizó levemente. Intentó recuperar la compostura lo mejor que pudo y algo más calmada, suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tony, necesitas que te ayude a elegir una corbata?

Él, un poco avergonzado, dirigió la mirada a sus ojos azules. Podía esgrimir la excusa de la corbata, ella se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero había prometido decir la verdad. Y de eso dependía la buena salud de su recién estrenada relación sentimental.

- Quería darte un beso de buenos días. Cuando me desperté ya no estabas. Ya sabes… Desde anoche que no… Han pasado 6 horas. Pero yo, es decir… Anoche te besé y me besaste y después fue… Y quería repetirlo, es decir si puede ser, aunque sólo sea… un buen beso de buenos días.

Pepper sonrió, recordando de inmediato el momento que había cambiado por completo y para siempre la manera de verse el uno al otro. Aquella noche en la azotea y las siguientes… Anoche. Siendo sincera, ahora mismo también a ella le estaba resultando difícil contener el impulso de despojarle de aquel maldito albornoz que apenas cubría la musculatura del pecho, el reactor ARK emitiendo su cálida luz azul. Sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago.

- Estás tratando de decirme que quieres besarme ¿no?-intentó sonar casual.

Tony se removió un tanto inquieto. Dudó antes de contestar.

- Besarte... Yo venía… Me hubiera conformado con el beso. Pero ahora… Después de verte...

Pepper sonrió comprensivamente y se ruborizó. Ella sentía lo mismo. Pero alguien debería mantener la cordura.

- No esperabas encontrarme envuelta en una toalla. Y yo no esperaba verte en albornoz, Tony ¿Acaso crees que soy de piedra?

Antes de que le pudiera contestar, Pepper estaba junto a él. Con su cara entre las manos. La toalla y el albornoz entraron en contacto suave. Justo al mismo tiempo que sus labios. Tony presionó la lengua contra ellos y se abrió camino saboreándola mientras sus manos trazaban círculos sobre su espalda, sobre la mullida y suave tela blanca. Las manos de ella bajaron hasta su cuello y juguetearon con mechones suaves y mojados de pelo castaño, mientras el beso se hacía más profundo y apasionado.

- Tenemos 45 minutos para llegar a la ceremonia.-susurró Pepper en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

Él la miró con una chispa de emoción y deseo encendida en sus ojos oscuros.

- A la mierda la ceremonia, y Stern…-contestó intentando besarla de nuevo a la vez que tiraba con sutileza de la toalla, con la idea de desnudarla.

Pepper suspiró, la intensidad de su mirada la estaba derritiendo por dentro. Por un momento dudó, pero si no era ella quien le pusiera freno... No podían ahora, llegarían tarde. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse y detenerlo.

- Tony… No puedes dejar plantado a Rhodey. Hoy es su día también. Y no permitiré que se lo arruines…-contestó ella apartando las inquietas manos del ingeniero de sus caderas.

Él puso cara de decepción pero se retiró tres pasos. Analizando la situación fríamente, Pepper tenía razón, como siempre, y por mucho que la deseara en aquel momento, había cosas que no podían esperar. Puede que a él le diera lo mismo recibir o no aquella estúpida condecoración, pero a Rhodey le permitíría un ascenso en su carrera. Le sonrió sinceramente. Todavía la amaba más por eso. Por recordarle siempre las cosas que de verdad importaban.

- Tú te lo pierdes, Potts. Podríamos haberle dado un buen uso a esa otra cama. Las de este hotel son buenas…-flirteó tras separarse de ella.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que me lo vaya a perder?-contestó ella con intención.-Después de la recepción podemos tomarnos la tarde libre. Y hay que celebrar tu condecoración. Estoy muy orgullosa.

Tony sonrió de medio lado. Después giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta abierta, en dirección a su habitación.

- Es una promesa, Potts. No te olvides. Tarde libre. Y vas a pasarla conmigo.

- No puedo esperar.-apuntó ella.-¡Mi héroe!-dijo entre risas.

Tony también rió desde su cuarto. Desde donde ella ya no podía verle, pero segura de que la había oído perfectamente.

Pepper se volvió, se mordió el labio inferior mientras abría el armario y se dispuso a elegir un traje de chaqueta adecuado para el clima y la ocasión. No era cosa que fuera a pasar todos los días, el hecho de que el gobierno de la nación le concediera una medalla al mérito y el valor a Anthony Edward Stark.

* * *

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	10. Escena Perdida: Los Vengadores

**10 - Una Escena Perdida De "_Los Vengadores"_**

Tan sólo empezaban a recuperarse de todas las emociones vividas en el ataque a Nueva York. Tony acababa de volver de _Central Park_ donde se congregaron para resolver los dos flecos que quedaban sueltos: Loki y el Tesseracto. Las despedidas no eran lo suyo. Dejar a Bruce en la estación de autobuses no había sido algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero le había resultado imposible convencerlo de que se quedara a vivir con ellos en la _Torre Stark_. Decía que no estaba preparado. Y él se había quedado sin argumentos. Tony Stark sin poder de convicción ¿Qué le habían hecho en el espacio? Y eso no era lo peor. Todavía quedaba… aquello.

Pepper no se había movido del salón en toda la mañana. Tony le había rogado que se tomara el día libre y, dadas las circunstancias, le había hecho caso. No todos los días recuperaba una al amor de su vida de entre las garras de la muerte. Ella también necesitaba un período de ajuste a la normalidad.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor privado se abrió, ahí estaba. Enfundado en el flamante traje gris brillante con la corbata malva a juego. Todo clase y demostración de intenciones. Pero en su apenada cara no quedaba ni rastro de la pose de marcada autosuficiencia con la que había sido retratado por los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo escasos minutos antes. La miró, esbozó una sonrisa cansada y con expresión derrotada, se acercó a ella.

- Ey, Pep…

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

- Tony… ¿qué ocurre?-dijo Pepper con tono preocupado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano.

Parecía devastado. Sin mediar palabra se sentó en el sofá, dejándose caer a su lado. Sin apenas mirarla. Se puso las manos en las rodillas, se agachó con la cabeza entre las manos. Se incorporó. La miró. Volvió a mirar al frente, la mirada perdida en la lejanía, en el horizonte. Suspiró. Y finalmente, cuando Pepper empezaba a ponerse de los nervios, habló.

- Hay algo que todavía no te he contado. Sobre la lucha. Sobre lo de Loki… No quería que sufrieras. Desde que me despedí de todos que he estado pensando, todo el camino de vuelta, en la mejor forma de decírtelo. Y no… no sé cómo. No hay forma en la que pueda… Que te haga menos daño…

Pepper lo miró alarmada. Diez docenas de alertas rojas se acababan de encender en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es? Tony si tienes que decirlo, dímelo ya. No me asustes.

Él se volvió y tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. No rompió el contacto visual.

- No es sobre mí, yo estoy bien… Es… Oh, Dios Pepper. Phil no lo consiguió. Está muerto. Coulson está muerto.-dijo como si le estuvieran arrancando las palabras del fondo de su alma con unos alicates.-Loki lo mató.

La cara de Pepper se demudó al instante, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, en gesto desencajado por la pena.

- ¿Qué? No…

- Lo siento, Pep. No debió enfrentarse a Loki solo, era demasiado para él… Debimos, hacer algo pero todo era caos y confusión. Tuve que arreglar el motor del… del trasto de ESCUDO… Y no…

- Tony, nadie pudo haber hecho nada. No te angusties. Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No fue culpa tuya…

Pepper lo miraba tranquilizadora y triste, la expresión de Tony delataba su impotencia.

- No pudimos hacer nada. Después de eso, todo se descontroló, Loki escapó y abrió el portal aquí. El resto ya lo sabes.

Ella asintió y se abrazó a él buscando consuelo.

- Lo sé.

- Debería habértelo dicho antes pero no encontraba el valor. Y después de estar casi al borde de la muerte solo me apetecía sentirme vivo. Junto a ti y no quería apenarte y angustiarte todavía más no sabía… Debería habértelo dicho antes, perdóname.-susurró en su cuello.

- Sé por lo que debes estar pasando. Te conozco mejor que nadie.-se abrazó más contra él, acurrucándose en su regazo.-Lo siento muchísimo, Phil era un buen hombre y nos ayudó tanto… Oh, Tony no deberías haber guardado esta carga para ti solo. Durante dos días. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Lo sé Pep, lo sé… Era un buen hombre y no se merecía lo que le ha pasado.

- Nadie lo merece, Tony. Nadie. Al menos cumplió con su deber hasta el final.

Tony suspiró hondamente y negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron abrazados largo rato sin decir nada más, mientras pequeñas lágrimas inundaban los hermosos ojos azules de Pepper y resbalaban por sus mejillas.


	11. Escena Inspirada En Iron Man 3

**11 - Una Escena Inspirada En El Tráiler de "_Iron Man 3"_**

Tony hizo aspavientos con las manos y lo soltó. Estaba nervioso, todavía preocupado por la discusión de la noche anterior.

- _Sólo espero poder proteger lo único sin lo que no podría vivir._

Pepper siguió quieta, de pié, donde estaba. Con esa mirada de frialdad y esa actitud recta que delataba su profundo enfado. Se recolocó la falda del exclusivo traje de chaqueta blanco antes de contestarle:

- ¿Te refieres a mi o a la maldita armadura?

Tony se estremeció ligeramente. Aguantando estoicamente su dura mirada.

- ¿Es que no está lo suficientemente claro?

- ¿Viniendo de ti?-aclaró ella escéptica.-Oh, creéme no. No lo está.

- Por supuesto que me estoy refiriendo a ti, Potts.-se relajó un poco.-Pero deberías reconocer que si no fuera por esto nadie me consideraría digno de aprecio.-dijo mientras se señalaba vehementemente el reactor en su pecho.-Incluída tú.

- ¿Incluida yo? Pero como…

- Antes de volver de Afganistán, de convertirme en Iron Man… ¡Tú ni siquiera pensabas en mí de esta manera! Salías huyendo cada vez… que… cada vez que yo intentaba algo. Dar un paso más en nuestra…

Pepper entornó los ojos. Y lo cortó.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¿Quieres decirme entonces por qué me pasé 3 meses deprimida, llorando por los rincones a escondidas cuando nadie me veía, sacando a duras penas el trabajo y rezando todos los días porque no te hubiese pasado nada? ¿Deseando que volvieras sano y salvo? ¿Crees que porque tengo un refinado gusto por los pañuelos de papel?

Tony se quedó callado, repasando mentalmente sus últimas palabras.

- Tú… ¿sentías algo por mí antes de que cambiara? ¿Antes de todo esto?-preguntó genuinamente asombrado y aliviado.

Pepper estalló de nuevo, a la defensiva. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable cuando discutían. Eso podía darle a Tony la falsa sensación de seguridad de que estaba ganando aquel asalto.

- Tú si que ni siquiera me mirabas… Demasiado ocupado con cualquier tipeja del tres al cuarto…-espetó desquitándose.

- ¿Que yo no te miraba?-estalló él a su vez.-Debería haber estado ciego para no verte.

- Mirabas, pero no veías. Dime, y quiero que seas sincero. Si no te hubieras convertido en Iron Man, con todo lo que conllevó en tu vida, ¿Habrías dado el paso? ¿Te habrías arriesgado a comprometerte conmigo? ¿Habríamos empezado esta relación?

Tony se quedó estático. Después la miro, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, como haría un pez fuera del agua intentando respirar. Pepper se dió la vuelta con intención de salir de allí y dar por zanjada la discusión. Pero Tony rompió su estaticismo para agarrarla con firmeza del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Pep, puede que no me hubiera dado cuenta nunca de lo que tenía delante de mis narices, porque estaba demasiado ocupado destrozando mi vida y destruyéndome a mí mismo. Pero tú has estado aquí.-dijo señalándose el lugar en el pecho donde calculaba que debía estar su corazón, su verdadero corazón, el que ahora mismo bombeaba muy deprisa la sangre a todo su cuerpo.-Desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. No sé desde cuando. Y ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Tienes razón, soy un maldito idiota.

Pepper se sintió completamente desarmada ante la profundidad de sus palabras y esa mirada cargada de amor y sinceridad que siempre lograba traspasarla y derretirla por dentro.

- Tony, yo te quiero. Con armadura o sin ella. Ya deberías saberlo… Que dudes de mí, me saca de quicio.

El ingeniero resopló aliviado.

- Lo sé, es… Creo que lo sé… yo… Gracias por decirlo, Pepper. Es lo que necesitaba. Yo también.

- ¿Tu también?-empezó ella juguetona.-¿Qué?

- Oh ya lo sabes… lo acabas de decir y yo he añadido un también y… creo que sobran las explicaciones. Los hechos por otra parte…

Se había ido acercando a ella y por fin sus labios se acababan de encontrar. La besó suavemente primero, después más fieramente. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda y las de ella se enredaron en su pelo. Se inhalaron el uno al otro. Fue un beso largo y apasionado.

- Le veré a la hora de la comida, Señor Stark.-dijo ella divertida cuando se separaron.

- Allí estaré, Señorita Potts.-dijo él mientras volvía al banco de trabajo. A seguir trabajando en la nueva armadura controlada a distancia. La vio alejarse escaleras arriba, la imagen misma de la profesionalidad. Y suspiró.

* * *

**Bueno, la inspiración es lo que tiene... es cortito pero se me ocurrió y quise compartirlo ^^**


	12. Pelea Con Comida

**Bueno, vuelvo por aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta ^^**

* * *

**12 - Pelea Con Comida**

Aquella noche se les había hecho tarde trabajando y decidieron pedir comida china para cenar algo rápido. Tony no había consentido en que Pepper le dejara solo en una noche de viernes. Tanto trabajo terminaría por matarles, le había dicho contrariado. Ya que no se sentía con fuerzas de salir a buscar otro tipo de compañía femenina, al menos se distraería sacando de quicio a Pepper. Sonrió malévolamente mientras le lanzaba un trozo de galleta de la suerte intentando acertar en su escote. Apenas lo consiguió, la galleta rebotó sobre su pecho izquierdo y cayó al suelo.

- Señor Stark…-lo amonestó su asistente personal visiblemente molesta.-¿Quiere dejar de jugar a lanzarme parte de la cena por encima?

Él solamente esbozó su famosa sonrisa torcida, marca de la casa. Hizo una pausa dramática. Observó como el enfado empezaba a reflejarse en su cara. Disfrutaba tanto sacando a Potts de sus casillas... Después contestó desviando el tema, al fin y al cabo era un maestro en ello.

- Es la primera vez que ceno comida china, en mi sofá, en una NO-CITA con una mujer.

Pepper lo observó detenidamente, ese destello especial en la mirada que no le había visto emplear con nadie más. Lo venía observando desde hacía algunos años, en momentos como aquel en que se encontraban a solas. No era su bravuconería o seducción habitual… Se parecía más a… Era como si le estuviera concediendo permiso para ver en su interior. Y conocerle como realmente era.

- Antes de decidir quedarme a cenar creo que dejamos bien claro ese punto. Aunque sea viernes por la noche. Soy tu asistente personal, no tu cita del día, Stark.

El frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza ante el tratamiento tan formal.

- He perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he pedido que no me llames así, Potts. Llevas más de cinco años trabajando estrechamente junto a mí.-comentó intentando darle una connotación sucia al término, en tono jovial.-Creía que habíamos dejado bien claro que somos amigos. Prefiero que me llames Tony. Sin tanta ceremonia. ¿Crees que podrás, Pepper?

- Tu concepto de la amistad no encaja del todo con el mío, Tony.-contestó aceptando su requerimiento sin darle la más mínima importancia.-Yo no monopolizo las vidas de mis amigos hasta el punto de impedirles irse a su casa a descansar un viernes por la noche. Bueno, ciertamente no lo haría si me quedaran amigos.-añadió molesta.

- ¡Precisamente! Me tienes a mí.-aportó Tony contento.-No necesitas a nadie más.

- Querrás decir que por culpa de dedicarme a mi trabajo, que básicamente consiste en cuidar de ti y en que cumplas tus obligaciones, he tenido que renunciar a todo lo demás.-dijo lanzándole un tallarín mojado en salsa de soja a la cara.

Tony esquivó su lanzamiento con un leve movimiento a la izquierda. El tallarín se deslizó sobre el tapizado del sofá impolutamente blanco, dejando una mancha negruzca a su paso. Y le sonrió abiertamente, diciéndole con la mirada: "Has fallado".

- No lo siento, Potts. Quizá debería, pero nadie ha cuidado tan bien de mí. Nunca. Soy un maldito egoísta y te quiero siempre aquí.

Su voz sonó profunda y sincera, como si procediera del lugar más recóndito de su alma. Y Pepper se quedó helada, mirándolo. Los palillos en la mano, hundidos en el paquete abierto de tallarines. Miró hacia abajo y los removió. Incómoda. Sin saber qué narices contestar a aquello. De pronto y por sorpresa, una empanadilla china voló en su dirección, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida y sin tiempo para esquivarla. Parpadeó incrédula mientras la viscosa empanadilla la golpeaba de lleno en el cuello, salpicando su preciosa blusa blanca de salsa agridulce, roja y pegajosa.

- ¡Stark, vas a morir!-gritó furiosa.-Acabas de destrozar mi blusa favorita.

Tony se rió de forma incontrolada, respiraba con dificultad y se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras contestaba entrecortadamente:

- Te… compraré… otra.. Potts no… es para tanto. ¡Ha sido… divertido! ¡Te he dado de lleno! No seas tan materialista. Solo es una estúpida blusa y… que demonios, que estas… ¡No te atrevas! ¡Qué haces! ¡Para!

Pepper, en un movimiento rápido y fluido, cogió el pequeño recipiente de plástico y terminó de vaciarle el resto de la salsa agridulce por la cabeza. Gruesos goterones anaranjados se deslizaban sobre su pelo castaño, su frente y su cara, llegando hasta la gastada sudadera gris del MIT dejando un horrendo manchurrón alargado a su paso.

- ¡Eres una maldita tramposa!-reclamó limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.-¡Mira como me has puesto!

Virginia sonrió, se levantó muy digna y recogió sus cosas con parsimonia. El portátil, la Blackberry, su portafolios y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de la casa.

- Como veo que no tienes ganas de trabajar seguiremos con esto mañana. ¡Date una buena ducha, creo que la necesitas!

- ¡Pero mañana es sábado, Potts!-intentó protestar.

- ¡Lo sé! Pero no hemos terminado y esto debe estar listo para el lunes. Te prometo que tendrás la tarde libre.-dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Tony se limpió el pelo con una servilleta de tela. Y sonrió, mientras la dejaba caer encima de la mesita baja.

* * *

******Esta historieta habla sobre los tiempos Pre-Afganistán. Nunca me siento muy segura cuando me imagino esta etapa de su vida porque realmente en la película no se cuenta casi nada, pero bueno esto también permite echar a volar la imaginación xD**


	13. Celos

**Gracias por los comentarios, me encanta recibirlos ;) **

* * *

**13 - Celos (Por parte de Tony o Pepper, algo romántico e inocente)**

Steve Rogers y Pepper Potts charlaban animadamente sentados en el sofá, frente al televisor, en el salón del ático de la _Torre Stark_. Estaban tan ensimismados con su conversación y la película en blanco y negro que se proyectaba sobre la enorme pantalla que ni siquiera oyeron llegar a Tony.

Al salir del ascensor, el ingeniero se los había encontrado allí y llevaba unos segundos observándoles detenidamente, en silencio. Totalmente ultrajado por el, a su juicio, abominable hecho de que no se hubiesen percatado de su presencia en la habitación.

Finalmente, tras lo que a él le parecieron horas y realmente se trataba de escasos minutos, se dirigió hacia ellos directamente y sin poder evitarlo escupió airado:

- ¡Rogers! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi casa? ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Creo que en tu piso, dos plantas más abajo tienes una televisión igual que esta, para tu disfrute.

Los dos interpelados saltaron sorprendidos. Steve lo miro asombrado. Pepper le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche.

- Prefiero estar aquí.-dijo el militar parpadeando incrédulo.-La compañía es muy agradable.-miró a Pepper con agradecimiento y amistad.

La verdad es que adaptarse al siglo XXI le estaba llevando mucho más tiempo del que pensaba y había descubierto que la novia de Stark era agradable, inteligente y tenía mucha paciencia con él. Siempre estaba disponible para resolverle algunas de sus dudas tecnológicas con una palabra amable y una sonrisa.

- Y encima me lo reconoces.-contestó Tony todavía más ofuscado.

- Pero ¡qué demonios! Tony, compórtate. Sólo estábamos viendo una película.-aclaró Pepper enfadada.-No tienes ningún derecho a entrar en casa así y pedirnos explicaciones.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Es gracioso porque para ella la cinta es un clásico y para mí…

- No te estoy preguntando…

- Acabas de entrar aquí muy alterado. Y realmente no tienes motivos para...

Tony, devorado por unos celos irracionales lo cortó. No quería oír más explicaciones. Sólo quería que la perfecta cara de Rogers saliera de su vista. O lo iba a lamentar.

- Capi Estalactita te quiero fuera de mi salón, ahora. ¡Mueve el culo!

Steve no dijo nada más. Se despidió de Pepper con un gesto, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al ascensor, preocupado por haber infringido alguna norma de comportamiento del siglo XXI. El ascensor se cerró tras él. Y sólo entonces Tony Stark se relajó y se sentó junto a su novia.

Pepper estaba muy enfadada, así que se alejó de él cuando intentó acariciarle el hombro suavemente. Siguieron así durante la hora que quedaba de película. Tony entristecido, repantigado en el sofá a 3 metros de su novia. Pepper arrebujada en su lado del mueble, sin dirigirle la palabra a pesar de todos los intentos que hizo el ingeniero de intentar una conversación. Finalmente se rindió. Y se quedó observándola en silencio, compungido.

Cuando la película terminó, Pepper le preguntó exasperada:

- ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable a veces? ¿No te da vergüenza tratar así a tu amigo?

- No soy desagradable y no es mi amigo… Sólo un conocido…

La pelirroja lo miró con cara de no creer ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Tony… Sé que las habilidades sociales no son lo tuyo. Pero debes aprender a comportarte. No puedes tratar a la gente como basura. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tus nuevos compañeros empezarán a dejar de querer relacionarse contigo. Fuiste tú quién los invitó a vivir aquí, diseñamos juntos sus alojamientos en la torre. Estabas muy ilusionado con la idea. Y ahora que por fin están aquí, ¿No puedes hacer ni un pequeño esfuerzo para que nos llevemos todos bien? Por una vez tenemos amigos.-terminó ligeramente conmocionada.-Todos estamos pasando por lo mismo, esto de los superhéroes, SHIELD y el circo mediático…

Su novio tragó saliva y la miró con ojillos tristes de corderito degollado, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente contra su pecho. Ella se dejó hacer, estaba harta de discusiones y el día había sido agotador, no quería irse a la cama enfadada con él. Pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

- No me gusta que esté TAN cerca de ti, eso es todo.-susurró en su oreja.- Es solo… Que cuando os he visto juntos, riendo alegremente yo…-continuó como si le arrancaran las palabras desde lo más hondo de su corazón.- No he podido evitar pensar que quizá deberías estar con él y no conmigo.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y arqueó ostensiblemente las cejas. Incrédula.

- Eres consciente de lo idiota que suenas ¿Verdad, Tony? ¿Por qué demonios a tus sobresaturadas neuronas se les ha ocurrido tamaña idea?

La miró a la defensiva, intentando explicar su razonamiento y al mismo tiempo no enfurecerla todavía más.

Pepper completamente fuera de su casillas le daba un miedo atroz.

- Es lo lógico, una mujer como tú, debería estar con él porque es un buen hombre, generoso, sus principios, su código moral… Yo no te merezco.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando Pepper se retiró un poco hacia atrás y le cogió de la barbilla tirando de él con sus largos dedos. Los pelillos de su perilla crujieron un poco y Tony se sobresaltó ligeramente dolorido. No quiso pensar mucho en ello, pero aquello le estaba poniendo a cien. La respiración de Pepper a tan escasos metros de su cara, su tono admonitorio y fiero, esos enormes y enfadados ojos azules fijos en él… Tragó saliva con fuerza.

- Quiero que abras bien tus malditas orejas y escuches atentamente lo que voy a decir, porque no lo repetiré. Tony tú también eres un buen hombre.

- No es cierto, yo… He cometido tantos errores, estoy lejos de ser…

Pepper sabía muy bien que la manera más rápida de callarlo cuando empezaba a verbalizar semejantes estupideces era besarlo. Así que se adelantó y lo hizo. Sus labios suaves se enredaron alrededor de los suyos calientes y agradables. Él nunca podía resistirse a ella. Se inhalaron el uno a la otra lenta e intensamente, sus lenguas se enredaron y sólo se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar.

- Eres tú a quien quiero, idiota.-le sonrió ella cuando se separaron, a escasos 2 centímetros de distancia de su cara. Y depositó un suave beso en su barbilla, allí donde había quedado la marca de su mano. Los suaves pelillos cortos le hicieron cosquillas en los labios. Notó como él se estremecía debajo de ella.- A veces no entiendo ni por qué... Me lo pones muy difícil.

- Aún así, Pep. No estoy cuestionando eso. Yo también te quiero. Más que a nada.-matizó nervioso.- Pero sé que te mereces algo mejor.-suspiró.- Y tengo miedo de perderte.

Ella lo miró con atención.

- Así que es eso…- una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión asomó a sus labios.-¿Por qué no me sorprende que el gran Tony Stark sea tan imbécil y tan inseguro? Ah sí porque lo conozco desde hace más de once años. Por increíble que parezca llevo años aguantándote. Todas y cada una de tus mezquindades. Nada que puedas llegar a hacer me sorprenderá hasta el punto de hacerme huir corriendo de tu lado.

Observó como él se había ido poniendo tenso al escuchar sus palabras. Se removió inquieto bajo ella y puso cara seria.

- A eso es a lo que me refiero. No quiero que llegue el día en que haga algo tan horrible que destroce lo que tenemos.

Ella relajo su expresión. Podía comprobar que estaba genuinamente preocupado, y en cierta manera aquella certeza la conmovió.

- No había terminado, Señor Stark.-sonrió para tranquilizarlo.-Has cambiado mucho en el último año y medio. Y para bien. Ahora por fin eres el hombre que yo siempre he sabido que podías llegar a ser. Aunque me preocupe cada vez que sales volando por esa puerta.

- No quiero hacerte daño, Pep. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no…

- Oh, cállate.-dijo ella volviendo a besarlo.

- No sigas haciendo eso, por favor.-dijo cuando se separaron de nuevo.

Pepper lo miró juguetonamente.

- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó traviesa aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Porque estábamos hablando de cosas importantes y ahora en lo único que soy capaz de pensar es en las ganas que tengo de desnudarte sobre el sofá y hacerte cosas muy sucias y pervertidas.

- Pues hazlo.-contestó ella deslizando sus manos por su pecho mientras besaba su cuello.- Te quiero, Tony. Ni siquiera recuerdo desde cuándo, pero sé que es desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no pienso alejarme de ti, ni siquiera porque tengas un mal día y no pares de decir y hacer tonterías. Así que no hay nada más que hablar.-susurro entre húmedos y cálidos besos.

- Dios Pep, no hay quien te gane en poder de convicción.-contestó él entre pequeños suspiros de deseo.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. En un momento determinado, cuando ya casi no les quedaba ropa encima, Tony decidió repentinamente que estarían más cómodos en la cama. Así que la cogió en brazos con un movimiento brusco y se encaminó al dormitorio mientras ella reía alborozada, entre suaves caricias. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que podía haber echado a perder lo mejor que tenía por unos estúpidos celos infundados. Y se prometió apartar todos aquellos horribles pensamientos de su mente, o al menos intentarlo.

* * *

**Para los que me preguntáis si voy a seguir subiendo historietas: la respuesta es SÍ, tengo planeadas unas cuantas más. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. En cuanto pueda me pasaré por aquí para ir poniendo más Pepperony en vena :P**


	14. Animales

**Este es cortito pero muy tierno. ¡A disfrutar! ^^**

* * *

**14 - Animales**

Le había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba, pues había mucha cola en el pequeño puesto ambulante. Con su dulce carga en las manos, Pepper se acercó riendo hasta que llegó a su altura. Se cubrió la boca con la bufanda para no hacer ruido y no romper el encanto del momento. Frente a ella, agachados uno junto al otro, Tony y Rose observaban como una ardilla de cola roja daba buena cuenta de la avellana tostada que le acababan de tirar.

- ¡Mira como se la come, Papi!-exclamó la chiquilla alborozada.

- Para eso mismo se la hemos acercado, Super Rosie.-aclaró su padre tranquilamente.

- ¿Crees que comerá de mi mano si lo intento?-preguntó la niña ilusionada.

Su padre la miró con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa sincera dibujada en su cara. Cogió la pequeña manita de la niña entre las suyas y la abrió con suavidad, dejando una solitaria avellana sobre su palma extendida.

- Ahora acércala hacia ella, despacio, con calma… Eso es… No hagas movimientos bruscos-dijo mientras la orientaba pausadamente.-Quieta, muy bien. Ahora observemos.

La ardilla acababa de terminar de devorar la pieza anterior. Miró con sus vivarachos ojos negros hacia el nuevo fruto seco que se le ofrecía. Apetecible. Dudó. Movió el hocico primero a un lado, después al otro. Volvió a dudar. Finalmente pareció rendirse a las necesidades del crudo invierno y al hambre, así que dio dos pasos decididos en dirección a la palma abierta de Rose. Los dos pares de ojos marrones se centraron en seguir los sutiles y rápidos movimientos del animalillo.

La ardilla roja agitó la cola en el aire gélido, y en una fracción de segundo, le arrebató la avellana a la pequeña humana.

Rose dio un par de saltitos de emoción. Su gorro de lana blanco se agitó peligrosamente, a punto de caerse de su cabeza.

- ¡Ha comido de mi mano! ¡Una ardilla ha comido de mi mano!-gritaba ilusionada.-Papá ¿lo has visto?

- Claro que lo he visto.-dijo él alegre, acariciándole con un dedo la mejilla derecha, roja por el frío.

Rose miró en derredor en busca de su madre, ansiosa por darle la noticia de su nueva proeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que ya estaba de vuelta junto a ellos.

La ardilla parpadeó y se alejó unos metros asustada por los gritos y los saltos de la niña. Se perdió a lo lejos en busca de un árbol alto, con su botín en las manos.

- ¿Has visto Mami? ¡La ha cogido de mi mano!

- Lo he visto, cariño.-aportó Pepper poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro en gesto protector.

- No me lo puedo creer… Ha venido y ¡zum, la ha cogido!-siguió Rose caminando hacia ella.

Tony, sonriente y alegre, se acercó un poco más hasta sus dos chicas y se inclinó para besar levemente en los labios a Pepper. Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja les acercó a las manos los palitos de la dulce golosina que les traía.

- Aquí tenéis, un algodón de azúcar para cada uno.-dijo tendiéndoles el capricho.

- Gracias, Mami.-dijo Rose alargando la mano y probando un poco del dulce.

- Pep, gracias… Estoy famélico… Menos mal que nos has traído el tentempié de media tarde.

- Os pierdo de vista cinco minutos y hacéis amistad con un mamífero trepador…-aportó divertida.

- Ha sido una tarde perfecta en _Central Park, _era justo lo que necesitábamos.-dijo Tony

- ¡Y todavía queda lo mejor!-exclamó Rose señalando alborozada la pista de patinaje.-¡Tenemos que patinar sobre hielo! Me lo prometisteis.-aportó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Sus padres se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron, cogiendo otro pedazo de algodón de azúcar y disfrutando de su dulce sabor.

- Un Stark siempre cumple sus promesas.-dijo Tony en tono resignado, empezando a caminar en pos de Rose hacia la pista de patinaje.

- ¿Desde cuándo?-lo picó Pepper, siguiéndolo.

- Desde siempre.-contestó él volviéndose de repente hacia ella y llenándole la punta de la nariz de suave algodón de azúcar rosado.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente... ^^**


	15. Pesadilla

**Nuevo drabble ^^**

* * *

**15 - Pesadilla**

Tony se removía inquieto dando vueltas en la enorme cama que compartía con su novia, hablaba y gritaba en sueños mientras sudaba profusamente.

_Llegaba tarde. Todavía estaba viva pero su parte racional le decía que no sería así durante mucho tiempo. Intentó apartar estos sombríos pensamientos de su mente sin conseguirlo._

- _Pep, estoy aquí.-le dijo intentando consolarla.- Ya estoy aquí._

- _Tony…_

_Su voz sonaba débil y estrangulada, tan débil. Debía haber perdido mucha sangre. Tony maldijo en silencio. No podría hacer nada. Era demasiado tarde para salvarla. El dolor que sintió le atenazó la garganta. No podía respirar. La certeza de que iba a perder aquello que más le importaba en el mundo, resultaba insoportable para él._

- _Pepper… ¡no!-hipó mientras lágrimas incontenibles brotaban de sus ojos.-Vamos, tienes que aguantar, te llevaré a un hospital. Saldrás de esta, te lo prometo._

- _Tony…-susurró ella con un hilo de voz mientras inspiraba trabajosamente.-Yo…_

- _No, Pep, no ¡vamos! No puedes hacerme esto. Debí llegar antes no…_

- _Tony… Te… Quiero…-las tres palabras abandonaron sus labios resecos en un débil susurro inaudible. Y de pronto, sus ojos se cerraron y su pecho dejó de moverse._

_Tony, inconsolable la abrazó contra el pecho metálico de su armadura sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos diminutos, de una vez y para siempre._

- _¡No me dejes! Nooooooooo Pepper Nooooo vuelve conmigo. Lo siento, lo siento mucho…-lloró desconsolado, acunándola y siguió gritando.- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!_

Pepper se despertó de repente, un poco sobresaltada, hasta que descubrió el motivo que la había inquietado. Había sido un grito, Tony gritaba. Asustada, se giró hacia su lado de la cama a tiempo de ver como su novio forcejeaba con las sábanas, empapado en sudor y con una mueca de horror plasmada en su cara, gritando alterado. Otra pesadilla, pensó. Seguramente sobre el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado, o sobre el agujero que se abrió sobre la _Torre Stark_ durante el incidente de Nueva York. Le pasaba muchas noches. Acercó una mano hasta su hombro y lo zarandeó ligeramente. Por experiencia sabía que era preferible sacarlo de su subconsciente lo antes posible, para evitarle más sufrimiento.

- Ey, Tony… Amor, despierta.-intentó llamarle sin éxito.

Decidida a sacarle de aquel horror, lo zarandeó con mayor fuerza. Y entonces surtió efecto. Se despertó por fin. Tony miró en derredor todavía asustado. De pronto fijó su vista en ella, alargó una mano y la acarició en la mejilla con cuidado, mirándola como si no creyera que estuviese allí con él, sana y salva.

- Oh, Pep... Dios... ¿Te he despertado?-balbuceó en cuanto recuperó el dominio de sí mismo, mirando en derredor, constatando que estaba en su dormitorio.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella a su vez mirándolo a los ojos, preocupada.

- Si, solo era otra pesadilla... Otra vez, pero… Tú estás a salvo, es lo único que importa.

- ¿Has soñado conmigo esta vez?-preguntó ella incrédula. Estaba acostumbrada a los otros sueños, por repetitivos, pero esto parecía diferente.

Tony se movió ligeramente y la abrazó con fuerza, casi impidiéndole respirar.

- Pepper…-susurró en su oído con dificultad.-Soñé que te perdía y era horrible.

La pelirroja lo atrajo hacia ella consolándolo, masajeando en círculos su espalda y depositando una mano sobre su nuca, enredando sus dedos entre su sudoroso cabello rizado.

- Tony, ya ha pasado. Estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún sitio. Calma, respira…

- Pep…-susurró él en un quejido.-Era tan real… No puedo perderte, sin ti no…

- Shhh.-lo acunó ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Tony te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.

- Jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo por mi culpa. Eres lo único que tengo.

- Tú también eres lo único que tengo, Tony.-contestó ella de inmediato.

El ingeniero se separó un poco de su abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Pepper, te quiero.-dijo con solemnidad.-Eso es lo que quería decirte el día en que el cielo se abrió y los malditos alienígenas…-se entrecortó.-Te quiero, más que a nada.

Pepper Potts sonrió abiertamente. Sólo le había llevado un año verbalizar sus sentimientos por ella. Seis meses de relación más seis meses de vivir juntos.

- Yo también te quiero, bobo.-dijo inclinándose para robar un pequeño beso de sus labios expectantes y entreabiertos.

Cuando se separaron, Tony sonrió ligeramente. Tan sólo le había costado un par de experiencias cercanas a la muerte y una horrible pesadilla reunir el valor para expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió sinceramente a la mujer a la que amaba más que a su propia vida. De pronto, ella siempre práctica, había empezado a levantarse de la cama.

- Voy a la cocina a hacer un poco de chocolate caliente. Nos ayudará a volver a conciliar el sueño. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, gran romántico?

Tony ladeó la cabeza y la miró embelesado. Instantes después la siguió hasta la cocina. Mucho más aliviado y calmado. Mientras se llevaba la taza de humeante chocolate a los labios, en su inquieto cerebro calaba de nuevo la idea de que los héroes nunca mueren y él siempre estaría ahí para salvar a Pepper. Siempre.

* * *

**Os voy a dejar un par de drabbles que estuve terminando... Este es un poco angustioso, se me ocurrió antes de ver "Iron Man 3" pero lógicamente al terminarlo después de haber visto la película se ha visto un poquito influenciado por su argumento ;) Pobre Tony, quién le iba a decir a él que la dejaría caer ¿eh? Bueno, corrijo (_RavenSakura_ tienes razón): se le escurrió de entre los dedos al pobre cuando la estructura cedió y el amor de su vida se precipitó a plomo sobre un fuego ardiente. Su carita da tantísima pena. En ese instante se me heló el corazón en el pecho, menos mal que Pepper estaba bien.**

**Ahora estoy muy liada con los estudios y no sé cuando volveré a aparecer por aquí. Disfrutadlos ^^**


	16. Sueño

**Espero que os guste. Estoy bastante orgullosa de este ;)**

* * *

**16 - Sueño**

La calidez radiante del sol inundaba su piel de una suave sensación deliciosa. Medio dormida sobre la mullida toalla de algodón intentó abrir los ojos, pero aún a través de sus oscuras gafas de sol el intenso brillo le molestaba.

De pronto notó el tacto de una mano grande y callosa sobre su abdomen, trazando suaves círculos en forma de caricias. Gustosa, se dejó hacer. Poco a poco la mano empezó a subir por encima de sus pechos, camino de su cuello, esparciendo más caricias sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo. Ella pensó que era un tacto conocido, agradable, intenso.

Y entonces, unos labios suaves, cálidos, incitantes, estaban sobre los suyos. Poco a poco se abrieron camino, y se dejó besar. No supo muy bien por qué, pero lo hizo. Tímidamente al principio, apasionadamente después, le invitó a apoderarse por completo de su boca, correspondiendo a su deseo, dejando que su lengua recorriera cada centímetro y saboreara sus labios con fruición.

Terminó demasiado pronto y Pepper sintió que aquel había sido el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida. Le siguieron pequeños roces de aquellos jugosos labios contra los suyos, como si jamás la fueran a dejar ir de aquel abrazo en la playa, sobre la arena.

De pronto, su parte analítica tomó el control y empezó a preguntarse con quién estaba, así que se removió sutilmente entre los brazos de su misterioso acompañante.

- Eres increíble, Potts. Ni siquiera eres capaz de relajarte cuando estamos de vacaciones, en una isla paradisíaca. Solos tú y yo.

Virginia dio un respingo y se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar AQUELLA voz masculina en ese tono sensual, en tal situación y ¡dirigida a ella! De un manotazo brusco se quitó las gafas de sol y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

- Pero… ¡Qué demonios, Tony!

El interpelado, Tony Stark, su jefe, el propietario de _Industrias Stark_, su peor pesadilla, simplemente la miró fijamente desconcertado, se encogió de hombros, esbozó una encantadora sonrisa y finalmente dijo con tono decepcionado:

- Pensaba que sería una buena idea repetir lo de anoche. Creí que lo habíamos pasado bien y quizá estando sobrios sería todavía mejor. Al menos esa era la impresión que tenía. No parecía estarte costando seguirme el ritmo.-enarcó las cejas dedicándole una mueca sexy.

- Pero… ¿Qué? Se puede saber… ¿Qué?-contestó ella poniéndose a la defensiva y apartándose de él todo lo que pudo.

Pepper intentó sin demasiado éxito aclarar en su cabeza el sorprendente hecho de que Tony Stark acabara de soltarle así sin más que al parecer ambos habían mantenido relaciones sexuales la noche anterior y sobretodo que quería repetirlo. Debía estar borracha, pensó atribulada y este maldito gilipollas se ha aprovechado de la situación. Pero lo que más la perturbaba era esa determinación de que quería repetirlo. Pero si él jamás se había acostado dos veces seguidas con la misma mujer. Intentó calmarse y respirar hondo, mientras lo observaba alucinada.

Su apariencia intoxicante la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Aquellos intensos ojos marrones clavados en ella, en la figura medio desnuda que dejaba entrever su escueto bikini de dos piezas. Ese cuerpo musculoso y dorado por el sol, el torso descubierto, no dejando nada a la imaginación salvo lo que cubría el escueto bañador rojo brillante.

Pepper tragó saliva ruidosamente y se dio la vuelta, muy enfadada con él por iniciar aquella tontería y consigo misma ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla del mar, sintiendo la fría brisa en la cara. Dejó que la suave arena crujiera bajo la planta de sus pies, haciéndole sutiles cosquillas mientras el agua salada los lamía en idas y venidas, suave y quedamente.

Permaneció así, observando el preciosísimo paisaje de transparentes aguas turquesa y fina arena blanca, durante lo que a ella le parecieron horas y en realidad no debieron ser más que un par de minutos, porque al cabo, aquella mano grande y callosa descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, suave y cálida, como si ese siempre hubiese sido su lugar. Tony estaba junto a ella y evitarle continuamente no haría las cosas más fáciles, así que se giró para mirarle.

- Ya te has arrepentido ¿no?-preguntó él con lo que parecía cierto tono de tristeza en la voz, algo que siempre la sorprendía, porque no lo utilizaba demasiado a menudo.-Ya sé que ahora estamos sobrios y… No sé. Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte creer que… No importa. Lo siento, Pepper. De verdad, ¿podemos olvidarlo todo y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Negó con la cabeza, extrañamente compungido y ¿decepcionado? De pronto, Pepper se sintió mal por no recordar nada de todo aquello. Lo que supuestamente había sucedido entre ellos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me emborrachaste para conseguir que me acostara contigo? ¿Tony, te has aprovechado de mí? Te creía capaz de muchas mezquindades, pero francamente no esperaba que cruzaras esa línea. Dice muy poco de ti que hayas traicionado nuestra amistad de esa manera.

- ¿Aprovecharme?-reaccionó él totalmente a la defensiva.-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que se me tiró encima!-gritó dolido.-Y por cierto, si para repetirlo necesito invitarte a otra ronda de daikiris, cuenta con ello.-le guiñó el ojo juguetón.

Pepper no se rió, sinceramente no entendía nada. Y sobre todo lo que menos le cuadraba era su empeño incansable en repetir la experiencia. Esto no era propio de él, para nada.

- No lo recuerdo.-contestó ella con sinceridad y desconcierto.-Pero desde luego, creo que fue una estupidez por mi parte y te garantizo que no volverá a pasar. Si lo crees necesario puedo dejar mi puesto y renunciar mañana mismo.

- ¡Fantástico!-exclamó el haciendo aspavientos.-No lo recuerdas ¡perfecto! Soy un imbécil.-Tony la miró con fijeza durante unos instantes y luego siguió.-No me arrepiento y no creo que fuera una estupidez, Pepper. Y desde luego no deseo que renuncies a tu trabajo. Tranquila, puedo hacer como que esto nunca pasó, no sería la primera vez. Pero la verdad, no quiero. Si me disculpas voy a darme un baño en el mar, necesito aclararte unas ideas.

Y de pronto, y sin mediar más palabras la cogió en brazos y la introdujo con él en el agua. Al contacto con su piel tostada por el sol, resultaba sumamente fría y Pepper se estremeció, no completamente segura de que se debiera solamente al brusco cambio de temperatura. Notó erizarse cada centímetro de su piel, incluyendo un lugar muy concreto de su anatomía justo bajo ambos triángulos de la parte de arriba de su minúsculo bikini blanco. De pronto, Tony la soltó, dejándola caer sobre el agua turquesa para que el mar la bañara por completo. Pepper comprobó poniéndose de pié que el agua le llegaba casi por los hombros. Empezó a chapotear y a gritarle como una posesa mientras lo atacaba con ráfagas de agua en medio de una guerra improvisada.

- ¡Eres un imbécil desgraciado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterme así en el agua en contra de mi voluntad? Te voy a…

No pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto, Tony estaba besándola. Cuando se separaron le sonrió.

- Estás tan graciosa cuando te enfadas…-le dijo bebiéndosela con la mirada.

Pepper por primera vez no supo que pensar. Esto no era para nada algo que Tony diría. O quizás sí pero no así. No en aquel contexto. Él no era tan cursi ¿verdad? Qué raro es esto, pensó.

De pronto sus manos expertas estaban en su espalda, jugueteando con la lazada de su escueto biquini y sus labios de nuevo en los suyos. En un primer momento su pensamiento racional la instó a luchar por liberarse del abrazo y quitárselo de encima, pero poco a poco su instinto fue cediendo a la agradable y cálida sensación, perdiéndose en el delicioso beso y las suaves caricias que inflamaban cada fibra de su ser. De pronto sintió como si hubiera estado esperando por ello durante toda su vida. Profundizó el beso y se entregó sin reservas a su abrazo apasionado. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente y sonreían, imbuidos en una ola de deseo inexplicable.

- Creo… Es decir, sé… Eres increíble.-dijo Tony en un susurro ahogado.

Pepper parpadeó rápidamente intentando procesar aquellas palabras en su mente.

- Espera ¿Qué?

- No hay tiempo para dudas.-la cortó él temiendo que se arrepintiera.

Así que volvió a besarla, volvió a trazar mil caricias por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente, tomándose su tiempo le retiró con delicadeza y manos expertas la parte de arriba del bikini, dejándolo anudado al cuello y apoyado sobre su espalda. Con suavidad e inusitada ternura fue besándola por el cuello, mordiendo y succionando, encendiéndola lentamente de deseo. Después sus manos se desplazaron abajo, ella le imitó y ambos quedaron desnudos, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Hicieron el amor lenta y suavemente en el agua, entre suspiros agitados y deseo contenido que estallaba entre ambos como puros fuegos artificiales. Pepper suspiraba y susurraba su nombre entre jadeos Tony, Tony, Tony hasta que de pronto un extraño zumbido la desconcentró brevemente. En medio de intensas oleadas de placer el zumbido se fue haciendo todavía más intenso.

- ¿Oyes eso?-le preguntó intrigada, enfadada y desconcertada.

- No…-le contestó él besándola de nuevo intensamente.

De pronto, todas las increíbles sensaciones murieron en un segundo agónico. Tony desapareció, todo estaba oscuro y sólo se escuchaba aquel nítido zumbido bipbipbipbip bipbipbipbip. De pronto, Virginia Potts lo comprendió todo. Era el sonido de la alarma de su despertador digital. Envuelta en sudor y todavía ligeramente excitada se incorporó sobre la cama, en su pequeño apartamento de Malibú.

- Oh Dios, ¡maldito sueño!

La verdad es que la competente asistente personal no estaba segura de si se trataba de un sueño o de una pesadilla. Estiró un poco brazos y piernas, abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lector digital del despertador, encima de la mesilla de noche. Las 7 de la mañana. *Perfecto, el avión de Tony no sale hasta las 9* Suspiró hondo, balanceó las piernas fuera de la sábana y se levantó, mientras maldecía a sus malditas hormonas por hacerla soñar cosas tan poco convincentes y realistas. Se quitó el pijama de dos piezas y se metió en la ducha de un salto. Seguro que Tony, el verdadero y no esa absurda alucinación romántica creada por su mente, ni siquiera recordaría que hoy era su cumpleaños. Si de él dependiera, ni siquiera se molestaría en volar al otro lado del mundo para esa presentación de armas y misiles al ejército destacado en Afganistán. Pero Stane le había obligado y no le quedaba otro remedio.

Pepper se mordió el labio inferior mientras abandonaba la ducha, se secaba con la toalla, se ponía la ropa interior y finalmente se abotonaba la blusa blanca, se subía la falda azul marino de tubo y recogía la chaqueta a juego del armario. La deslizó sobre sus brazos delicadamente mientras barruntaba que seguramente algún regalo con piernas procedente de _"Las Vegas"_ la estaría esperando en la mansión, perdida y sin rumbo, con manifiesta cara de desconcierto. Partiría de inmediato para asegurarse de que la ropa de la nueva individua estuviese planchada a tiempo. Suspiró mientras se arreglaba la coleta profesional frente al espejo de la cómoda y sonrió. Le gustaba su trabajo, aunque tuviera inconvenientes, pero en ocasiones Tony resultaba simplemente desesperante. Hoy tendría que hacerle firmar varios papeles y tratar con él varios asuntos de importancia antes de meterlo a la fuerza en su jet privado y procuraría deshacerse de la chica de turno con tacto si es que esta no le resultaba del todo irritable. La absurda pesadilla la había dejado de muy mal humor. Tenía muchísimo trabajo, como siempre, y el día no había hecho más que empezar. Sentada sobre la cama, se agachó para calzarse los _Louboutin_ negros. Sonrió mientras se alegraba de haber cargado en la tarjeta de crédito de su jefe ese precioso vestido de noche azul eléctrico que tanto le gustaba. Era ideal para lucirlo en la fiesta benéfica que tenía apuntada en la agenda para dentro de unos meses. Al fin y al cabo, a Tony siempre se le olvidaba regalarle algo por su cumpleaños. Es más, de alguna manera tenía que compensarla por meterse en sus sueños de manera tan tórrida y descarada. Recogió el bolso de encima de la mesa del recibidor, guardó dentro su Blackberry y las llaves del apartamento disponiéndose para salir rumbo a la Mansión de Malibú.

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios mientras salía de casa, rumbo al trabajo. Como cada mañana.

* * *

**Me encanta imaginar un poquito como serían las cosas entre ellos antes de los sucesos en Afganistán. Es divertido jugar un poco con los personajes. **

**Seducciones y flirteos, sentimientos reprimidos, ese tipo de cosas xD**

**Nos vemos pronto, en verano volveré a tener un poco de tiempo para escribir. Hasta dentro de unas semanas ^^**


	17. Diversión Móvil

**Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí tras el período de exámenes. Ahora a disfrutar un poco del verano. Inauguro mi regreso con un nuevo drabble ^^**

* * *

**17 - Diversión Móvil (Mándandose Mensajes De Texto)**

Pepper se estiró inquieta en su silla cuando bajó los ojos hacia su Blackberry. La vibración la había desconcentrado por un instante. Sabía perfectamente que se trataría de Tony (otra vez). Iluminó la pantalla para leer escrito en inmensas y negras letras:

- Te echo de menos.

Suspiró hondo y sus hábiles dedos se deslizaron por el teclado a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¿Otra vez? Hace menos de una hora que me mandaste un mensaje igual que este.-tecleó con desesperación, maltratando las teclas.

La contestación no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué ropa interior llevas?

- Tonyyyyyy estoy en una reunión.

- Ya lo sé, pero yo estoy al otro lado del mundo, solo y aburrido. No te hagas la remolona y dime si es el conjunto negro o el blanco.

(Silencio)

- Te echo muchísimo de menos...

- Lo sé. Tengo como 50 mensajes con esa frase escrita que lo demuestran.

Mensaje Entrante: Carita Sonriente.

- Sólo llevo un día en París, Tony.-contestó de inmediato.

- Es muy duro pensar que estás en Europa. A tantísimos kilómetros de distancia de mí.

Pepper se apartó el pelo detrás de la oreja y volvió a teclear sin perder de vista la presentación del ejecutivo francés por el rabillo del ojo.

- Normalmente eres tú quien se ausenta al otro lado del planeta. Para ponerse en peligro. Yo solo tengo aburridas reuniones.

- Ahora es diferente, Pep.

- Lo sé…

- Tu estás acompañada.

Pepper sonrió ante este comentario. Algunos miembros de la mesa de dirección de _Stark Francia_ levantaron la vista, curiosos.

- Sí.-escribió deprisa.-Estamos bien, las dos. Igual que la última vez que preguntaste. Hace una hora.

- No debiste ir… Pepper…

- ¿Qué?

- Os echo de menos. A ti y a nuestra… A tu compañía… Ya sabes… El bultito en tu abdomen…

- Lo sé. Yo también te echo de menos. Y por las sutiles pataditas que siento por la tarde, a la hora de la película, me parece que el bultito también.

- Quizá sea una futbolista.

(Cara sonriente) (Corazoncito) (Niña Pequeña) (Pelota De Fútbol)

Pepper tragó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Quizá.-escribió contenta.

Pensando que tal vez ahora podría devolver toda su atención a los miembros de la reunión en _Stark Francia_, Pepper depositó la Blackberry sobre la mesa y levantó la vista al frente. Pero de pronto, el ingenio volvió a vibrar. Soltó un bufido y volvió a mirar de nuevo la pantalla, ligeramente contrariada.

- Pepper, sigo esperando una contestación... ¿Qué llevas puesto?

- Una falda de tubo gris, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris a juego con la falda, elegante y discreto.

- No me refería a eso, digo debajo…

- Lo sé, pervertido (cara sonriente y corazón)

- ¿Cómo te han visto en _Stark Francia_?

- Un poco mas gordita.

- ¿Lo han notado?

- Creo que sí, Tony. Es un embarazo, esas cosas se notan.

- Ya, es que estás diferente…

- ¿Y cómo de diferente?

Pepper esperaba un comentario sarcástico acerca de su similitud a una ballena o una foca monje, pero la contestación de su compañero la pilló desprevenida por completo.

- Como resplandeciente.

Intentando reponerse del shock inicial y la ola de ternura que la recorrió por entero acertó a teclear en la Blackberry:

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si (Corazon)

De pronto, alguien se dirigió a ella y le hizo una pregunta. Pepper contestó en perfecto francés, estuvo hablando durante cerca de diez minutos. Y casi se olvidó de la Blackberry y de la conversación que mantenía con su novio. Al fin, se acordó de que no se había despedido de él con propiedad.

- Tony, estoy ocupada. Tengo que seguir con la reunión. Te quiero.-pulsó enviar.

- Te quiero, os quiero. Cuídate.-vino la pronta respuesta.

- Hablamos luego, por teléfono. Te llamaré cuando salga de aquí.

- Te estaré esperando. JARVIS me pasará la llamada de inmediato (Guiño) (Beso)

(Beso)

* * *

**Sé que soy un pozo rebosante de ternura y romanticismo (a lo mejor incluso de ñoñería) pero es que realmente escribo para mí. Y esto es lo que me inspiran los personajes (incluso Tony Stark) y lo que disfruto escribiendo. Hay gente maravillosa en esta sección escribiendo drama, angst y cosas más serias que estoy disfrutando infinitamente. Pero bueno, yo soy feliz con estas pequeñas cositas tiernas. **

**Nos leemos ^^**


	18. La Primera Cita

**Estoy recuperando un poco el hábito de escribir, así que os dejo otro ^^**

* * *

**18 - La Primera Cita**

La humedad de la hierba resultaba agradable. Pepper aspiró el aroma a césped recién cortado dejando que inundara sus sentidos. Aunque no las tuviese todas consigo, tenía que admitir que el ambiente resultaba refrescante y relajante. Después de una semana rodeada de trabajo para sacar _Industrias Stark_ adelante, pidiendo disculpas en privado (a los accionistas) y en público (al mundo entero) por lo acontecido en la _Expo Stark_, después de tantas juntas de accionistas y declaraciones a la prensa, de trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, se agradecía una actividad divertida como aquella.

Era sólo que Pepper Potts jamás habría esperado pasar la noche de su primera cita oficial con Tony Stark en un minigolf.

Por supuesto que Tony lo había alquilado aquella noche en exclusiva para ellos dos, pero Pepper había esperado para ese viernes una cena en un restaurante u hotel de lujo… No, en su lugar allí estaba, envuelta en un vestido de fiesta del todo inconveniente para la actividad y haciendo hoyos, mientras el excéntrico de su novio se inclinaba sugerentemente contra ella con la excusa de enseñarla a lanzar con un buen swing.

La asociación mental de las palabras Tony y "mi novio" en la misma frase todavía le resultaba chocante incluso transcurrida una semana entera después de ese beso en la azotea y la apasionada noche que le siguió. Seguida de la admisión mutua por parte de ambos de que deseaban más en su relación. De que ambos querían estar juntos. Después de eso, Pepper dejó bien claro que para que su relación de pareja funcionara deberían trabajarla desde el principio. Y esperaba citas en condiciones. Por eso, la primera cita la había sorprendido bastante.

- Estás loco… Un minigolf Tony, en serio…-comento ligeramente seria.

- Creo que es perfecto.-empezó él.

- Cuando tienes quince o dieciséis años, quizá. Pero somos adultos, Tony. O al menos yo lo soy.-le sonrió débilmente.

- Oh…-dijo él poniendo esa cara de súbita realización que a veces acompañaba a la resolución de un cálculo o ecuación particularmente difíciles.- Bueno… Sólo intentaba que te sintieras especial, Pep. Creo que desde los quince no he tenido lo que se dice una cita… Una cita como tal… Uh… Yo… Lo siento… Estoy desentrenado.

Entonces Pepper sintió algo electrizante y cálido que le recorría el estómago. Tony había tratado de demostrarle lo especial que era para él preparando algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna otra mujer. Con ninguna de sus conquistas de una noche. Algo especial y realmente mágico para los dos. Era tan romántico que apenas podía creer que esa idea hubiese surgido de su compleja cabezota. Lo miró y su sonrisa cambió radicalmente a tierna y cálida.

- Tony, lo siento. Quizá he sido demasiado exigente. Es sólo que tenía demasiadas expectativas.

Él la miró por un momento estático, sin comprender.

- Soy yo el que lo siente. Prometo mejorar en la próxima cita… Te llevaré a bailar a un sitio elegante en el que tus estiletos de 10 centímetros no desentonen.-comentó señalando con la mano los zapatos plateados que permanecían apartados a un par de metros de donde se encontraban.

- No es necesario, estoy abierta a sugerencias. No tienes nada que lamentar. Perdóname a mí por ser una irracional del control. A veces es divertido hacer cosas nuevas. Lo importante es hacerlas juntos.-puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

Tony le sonrió de nuevo animado. Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?

Y eso es lo que habían hecho. Empezar a jugar. Llevaban en ello buena parte de la noche.

Después de 18 hoyos se disponían a encarar el número 19 y siempre según el pervertido de su novio, una buena postura de lanzamiento necesitaba de su cuerpo acoplado contra el suyo en plan pulpo: sus brazos cogiéndola de la cintura descargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, sus manos sobre las suyas sujetando el palo de golf con cariño y firmeza, sus vaqueros y entrepierna contra su trasero y su aroma intoxicante envolviéndola por entero. Pepper era incapaz de concentrarse en el juego, y demasiado bien sabía que esa era totalmente la intención de Tony, que por supuesto tenía que ser el mejor en todo, incluso jugando a algo tan estúpido como un minigolf. Con la excusa de enseñarla a jugar pretendía desconcentrarla hasta el punto de que no consiguiera lanzar ninguna bola en condiciones. Pero Pepper tenía un plan en mente. Y su plan era ganar.

Deslizó el palo de golf en el sentido que ella quería, se balancearon un poquito y finalmente, Pepper golpeó la bola con fuerza. Fue a dar justo en la boca abierta del colorido payaso, en el hoyo. De pronto las luces del circo en miniatura se encendieron y empezó a sonar música. Pepper miró a Tony con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¡Justo en el blanco! Mejora eso, Stark.-dijo retadora.

- Oh vamos, ¡no puedes ser tan buena en esto!-dijo él inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que yo no sea buena?-contestó ella divertida guiñándole el ojo.

- Todavía no lo he descubierto. Pero daré con ello.-dijo intentando ponerse serio.-El minigolf era una buena opción. Debe ser la suerte del principiante.-susurró cálidamente en su oreja derecha, apartando con cariño un mechón de pelo suave.

Pepper aspiró el intenso y agradable aroma de su colonia. Se enderezó en medio de su abrazo y soltó el palo de golf que cayó sobre la hierba con un sonido sordo. Tony se puso frente a ella, buscando una buena inclinación. Se besaron a la luz de la luna, las estrellas y el mini circo en miniatura multicolor.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo una mesa reservada para cenar y ya llegamos tarde.-dijo él en cuanto se separaron.

- Ah, no señor Stark no pienso irme de aquí hasta que acaba esta partida de minigolf con mi victoria aplastante sobre tí.-dijo separándose de él y agachándose con gracia para recoger el palo del suelo.

- Pero ¡llegaremos tarde, Pepper!-gritó Tony intentando disuadirla. Sin éxito.

- Eres el famoso Tony Stark. Millonario filántropo y superhéroe a tiempo parcial. Puede que gran perdedor de minigolf, pero seguro que te mantienen la reserva hasta que lleguemos.-contestó ella mientras empezaba a caminar descalza, pisoteando la hierba con placer, en dirección al siguiente hoyo.

Tony tan sólo sonrió viéndola alejarse y después la siguió con sus estiletos plateados en una mano y su propio palo de golf en la otra.

* * *

**Realmente no sabía que hacer con la primera cita que no fuera el típico cliché. **

**Al final se me ocurrió que Tony y Pepper jugando al minigolf podían ser divertidos ^^**

**Gracias por leer y por las reviews que me dejáis. Me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**


	19. Enfermedad

**Bueno, pues continuamos con los drabbles ^^**

* * *

**19 - Enfermedad**

Cuando el pobre pediatra le aseguró que la niña sólo tenía una infección faringoamigdalar y que con antibióticos estaría bien en unos días, Tony por fin supo recordar como se hacía eso de exhalar aire de sus pulmones, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento a la espera del diagnóstico. La criatura solo tenía 3 años. Y Tony pensaba que se le iba a morir en los brazos, al verla encendida en fiebre, con la mirada perdida, sin ganas de jugar ni hablar y tiritando. El doctor le aseguró que la fiebre tan alta era absolutamente normal en los niños de esa edad y que se preparara porque lo lógico era que esa sólo fuera la primera de muchas enfermedades infecciosas, pues su sistema inmunológico todavía no estaba maduro.

Tony se había estremecido sólo de pensarlo. Pidiéndole al médico su busca, su dirección personal y todas las formas de estar en contacto permanente con él que se le ocurrieron. Finalmente volvieron a casa con las medicinas, donde el ingeniero había acostado a Rose en su misma cama y no se había apartado de ella ni un solo instante, esperando que Pepper volviera pronto del trabajo para ayudarle, porque se sentía completamente desbordado. Su mujer siempre sabía lo que había que hacer en estas situaciones.

De pronto, una especie de gemido ahogado lo sacó de su estado de trance contemplativo.

- Papi… Tengo sed…-susurró la pequeña con mirada lastimera y abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho a su muñeca de trapo robotizada.

- Ahora te traigo un vaso de agua ¿vale, Super Rosie? No te preocupes.-dijo con voz temblorosa mientras le acariciaba el pelito pelirrojo, apartando el flequillo de su frente. Todavía estaba un poco caliente.

- El sobre estaba malo…-dijo ella con voz cansada.-Vuelve pronto Papi.

A Tony se le formó un nudo enorme en la garganta y sus ojos oscuros se humedecieron un poco. Lo que más odiaba en este mundo era ver sufrir a esa pequeña.

- No tardo nada, cariño. Enseguida vuelvo.-dijo inclinándose y depositando un besito sobre su frente.- JARVIS hazle compañía a Rose mientras tanto.

- Claro, señor. Señorita Stark no tenga miedo, Trapitos y yo estamos con usted. ¿Quiere que le cantemos?

- Gracias JARVIS.-contestó la niña en un murmullo.

Cuando Tony volvió a su alcoba con el vaso de agua la voz de JARVIS le comunicó en un susurro:

- La pequeña señorita acaba de dormirse Señor, le conviene descansar, sugiero que no la despierte.

- Gracias, viejo amigo.-contestó el ingeniero sentándose con cuidado sobre el borde de la cama, depositando el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche y contemplando el sueño de la niña con preocupación.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde, Pepper entraba en su dormitorio todavía en penumbra. Intentó con tiento no despertar a sus dos amores que descansaban agotados. La postura de Tony era graciosa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada en plena contemplación de la niña. Resultaba obvio que desde que la llamara por teléfono diciéndole que Rosie estaba enferma y después para comentarle lo que les había dicho el pediatra, su marido se había dedicado en exclusiva a cuidar de su adorada princesita, dejando de lado todo el trabajo en el taller. Tenía toda la pinta de no haberse movido ni un segundo de su lado. Aunque había intentado no hacer ruido, parecía que su presencia en la habitación había despertado a Tony.

- Hola…-susurró lentamente su marido intentando incorporarse, pero fallando torpemente en el intento.-¿Qué?-preguntó con torpeza. ¿Por qué están girando los muebles, Pep?

Su esposa corrió hacia él, alarmada. Rápidamente le puso una mano sobre la frente. Caliente. Ardiendo.

- Tony tienes fiebre…-contestó con preocupación.- Creo que Rose te ha contagiado la infección.

Él la miró con incredulidad, sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos por el malestar.

- ¿Qué dices? No, yo estoy bien… Sólo necesito que los muebles dejen de girar y… ¿Por qué no paran? JARVIS… Páralos…

- No puedo, señor. Los muebles siguen quietos en su sitio.

Pepper sonrió, Tony entrecerró los ojos y se sujetó el puente de la nariz en un intento por retomar el control de la situación.

- Todo me da vueltas. Pepper haz que pare… Dame algo, lo que sea.

- De momento, cierra los ojos e intenta quedarte quieto donde estás.

Su mujer le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. Y el ingeniero pudo sentir su cálido y gentil tacto primero en su mejilla, después por su brazo, en una caricia tranquilizadora. A Tony le encantaba cuando ella se preocupaba tanto por él. El sentimiento de ser valorado y querido por ella. Era un sentimiento poderoso y tranquilizador. Pepper hizo lo mismo con el pequeño cuerpecillo arrebujado a su lado. Después de besar a su pequeña en la cabeza, se levantó con suavidad, para no perturbarlos más.

- Rose ya no parece tener fiebre, pero tú estás ardiendo, Tony. Voy a hacerte una sopa de pollo y te traeré paracetamol con codeína de la farmacia. Que no se te ocurra levantarte de la cama. Te quedarás con Rose hasta que los dos os encontréis mejor.

- Mmmm no puedo… Tengo que terminar el nuevo MARK…-susurró en medio del cansancio profundo que se había adueñado de él.

- No, por hoy nada de trabajo. Descansa. Enseguida vuelvo.

Tony no tenía fuerzas para replicarle, sabía que Pepper tenía razón, no estaba en condiciones de levantarse de la cama. Así que se quedó donde estaba. La ejecutiva salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En menos de treinta minutos estaba de vuelta con la cena y las medicinas, dispuesta a cuidar de las dos personas que lo eran todo para ella.

* * *

**Estoy llegando a un punto en el que tengo preparadas algunas historias más pero me estoy quedando sin ideas. Así que tal vez pronto lo termine, pero no os preocupéis que estoy preparando otra cosita con pepperony ;)**

**Quería agradecerle en especial a SujetoDePruebas1 por molestarse en comentarme todos los capítulos. Eres un sol.**

**Gracias por leer y por las reviews que me dejáis. Sois geniales ^^**


	20. El Apartamento

**20 - El Apartamento**

El sedán negro se detuvo con suavidad frente a un bloque de apartamentos de lo más normal y cotidiano.

Tony volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del coche y bufó de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir AHORA a tu apartamento? ¿De verdad es necesario?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Todavía no he recogido todas mis cosas. Y quiero llevarme un par de utensilios que necesito a la mansión.

Sin más discusión, le pidieron a Happy que esperara y ambos se bajaron del coche empezando a andar hacia la puerta del edificio. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, caminaron por el largo pasillo y finalmente pararon ante la puerta verde de madera, que se abrió sin un sonido cuando la pelirroja deslizó la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar.

Tony tamborileó con los dedos sobre el marco de la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Pepper repetidamente. Sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral.

- Puedes comprar de nuevo cualquier cosa que necesites ya te he dicho que el dinero no es problema y…

- ¿Por qué te incomoda tanto? Es sólo mi casa.

- Es el lugar donde viviste. Durante años. Sin mí.-explicó el ingeniero como si aquello lo explicara todo.

- No me puedo creer que seas celoso hasta ese extremo, Tony. Dime la verdad.-pidió ella en ese tono que nunca admitía un no por respuesta.- Y no te quedes en la puerta, me tienes que ayudar.

Pepper se acercó hasta él, lo cogió de la mano y lo obligó a entrar en el minúsculo salón. De un empujón lo sentó en el sofá.

- No lo sé, me trae malos recuerdos, de antes, de cómo era yo… Contigo. Y seguro que trajiste a muchos hombres.-terminó su novio la frase compungido.-Creo que yo nunca había estado aquí.- Observó mirando en derredor.

La pelirroja lo miró con fijeza. Dudando que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

- De hecho sí que estuviste. Sentado en este mismo sitio. Una vez. Pero por lo que veo ya ni siquiera te acuerdas.-le recriminó graciosamente.

- No…-confesó él avergonzado.

- Imagina lo borracho que estabas. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Te presentaste aquí a las 5 de la mañana. Creo que venías de una fiesta o no sé… Recuerdo que casi no podías ni sostenerte en pié.

- Suena a mí.- asintió Tony de pronto interesado, acomodándose mejor e invitándola a sentarse a su lado, cosa que Pepper hizo con gusto.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Oh, no lo que te imaginas. Me contaste que necesitabas despejar tus ideas. Te grité que te fueras a tu casa a dormir la borrachera y que me dejaras en paz. Abriste los ojos de manera desmesurada, me miraste fijamente y con tono irrealmente lastimero murmuraste "No, Potts tu también no" Imagino que debiste darme pena. Sin duda tu noche no había salido como planeabas, así que te dejé quedarte. Fui a la cocina a prepararte una taza de leche caliente, que te ayudara a conciliar el sueño y cuando volví te habías quedado dormido en este mismo sofá. Saqué una manta del armario, te la eché por encima, me bebí la leche y me retiré a mi cama a descansar. Cuando me desperté por la mañana ya no estabas.

- Oh.-contestó Tony.-No lo recuerdo, probablemente me desperté con una resaca descomunal y desorientado en una casa ajena e hice lo que siempre hago. Pedirle a Happy que viniera a por mí y me llevara a mi mansión de Malibú. Lo siento, Pepper. Debería haberme despedido, pero imagino que ni siquiera sabía que estaba en tu apartamento.

- Bueno, no te apures. El pasado es el pasado. Lo comprendo.-dijo acariciándole el brazo con suavidad.-Ahora quiero que tu nuevo y mejorado tú me ayude con mis cosas.

La mirada de Tony volvió a iluminarse.

- Claro, Pep. ¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó animado.

- Voy a por la cesta del baño. Ven, quiero que cojas mi secador y algunas cremas que tengo a medias en el armario.

Se levantaron juntos y Tony la siguió por el pequeño apartamento. Para llegar hasta el baño tuvieron que pasar por delante del dormitorio de Pepper.

- ¿Esta es tu habitación?-preguntó el ingeniero asomando la cabeza dentro.- ¿Estás segura de que nunca he estado aquí?-preguntó flirteando con picardía, como siempre acostumbraba.

- Desde luego que no, Sr. Stark ¿Por quién me toma?-le siguió ella el juego sonriente.

Mientras Pepper le llenaba los brazos con una caja de cartón llena de cremas, jabones y un secador de pelo último modelo no pudo evitar decirle:

- Quizá no haya sido tan mala idea venir, después de todo. Esta cama todavía no ha sido profanada por mí y eso es totalmente imperdonable, Srta. Potts.

Su novia le dedicó "la mirada exasperada" y él a cambio exhibió su mejor sonrisa radiante marca de la casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por vuestras reviews ^^**


	21. Harta

**21 - Harta (Pepper renuncia a su trabajo)**

Las portadas de todos los periódicos mostraban la misma fotografía: su jefe, el billonario playboy Tony Stark en un oscuro callejón en evidente estado de embriaguez y abrazado a lo que a todas luces parecían dos prostitutas.

Pepper volvió a mirar la fotografía suspiró hondo y dijo enfadada:

- Tony, renuncio a mi trabajo. No puedo más.

- Sabes que no son prostitutas. Jamás pagaría por sexo teniéndolo gratis. Puedo tener a quién quiera cuando quiera. Todas las mujeres del planeta…-esbozó esa misma sonrisa cargada de suficiencia que siempre retrataban los medios de comunicación.*Menos una, que está hecha una furia delante de mí* pensó de pronto.

- No es gracioso. Y ya lo sé. Es la opinión pública quien lo cree y francamente no se dedicarán al oficio, pero tienen toda la pinta…-contraatacó ella.

Tony intentó apartar el último pensamiento que había asaltado su cerebro, centrándose en ganar aquella vital discusión.

- Vamos, Pepper no puedes abandonarme. Y menos ahora. ¿Quién me va a ayudar a salir de este lío? No me dejes con todo esto. Eres la única que puede arreglarlo. Necesito un comunicado y que llames a relaciones públicas, a mis abogados y…

Su asistente personal lo cortó con un movimiento de la mano y una mirada furibunda.

- Precisamente Tony, no tengo ganas de lidiar con todo esto. Arréglalo tú. ¿No te has metido en este lío tu solito? Te recuerdo que no me pagas para esto.

- Te subiré el sueldo.-intentó a la desesperada.

Pepper sopesó sus escasas opciones. Finalmente siguió con claridad y firmeza.

- No es cuestión de dinero. Tengo integridad y sé distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Cosa que a veces dudo que tu sepas hacer. Moralmente estoy harta de justificar tu comportamiento estúpido e irresponsable.

- Pepper.-imploró él con cara de cachorrillo apaleado.

Su asistente personal odiaba ese tono suplicante y esos ojillos llorosos. Esa manera de suplicar ayuda que utilizaba cuando se veía completamente perdido ante el tamaño de su estupidez. Sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento le contestó muy digna:

- Lo siento, Sr. Stark. Pero esta vez tendrá que arreglárselas sin mí. Desde este momento le presento mi dimisión inmediata e irrevocable con efecto inmediato.-dijo mientras le tendía un papel firmado de su puño y letra.

Él no dijo nada más. Tan sólo se quedó estático como una estatua de sal. Incapaz de pensar en nada que pudiera convencerla de quedarse. Había sido tan rápida en alcanzarle la dichosa carta de dimisión, seguramente la tenía preparada desde antes. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. *¿De qué te sorprendes, Stark?* Pensó con tristeza, lo raro es que haya aguantado tanto. De pronto la parte más rebelde de su cerebro tomó el control.

- Pues no pienso aceptarla.-dijo resuelto mientras rompía en pedazos el papel delante de ella.

Pepper levantó las cejas indignada y después con estudiada parsimonia dijo:

- No importa, tengo más copias en mi mesa.-y salió de su despacho con elegancia, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Pepper estaba en su puesto como si nada hubiese pasado. Y la crisis mediática resuelta.

Lo que los miembros de la junta y el mundo entero no sabían, era que Tony se había pasado la tarde arrodillado sobre el suelo del despacho de Virginia "Pepper" Potts, delante de su mesa. Suplicándole que le ayudara a rebajar ante los medios el último escándalo en que se había visto envuelto. Haciendo que todo el mundo en _Industrias Stark _se volviera a mirarlo como si estuviera loco y Pepper fuese una mujer fría y sin corazón. Y que Virginia, por el simple hecho de no aguantarlo más, había accedido a sus deseos. Finalmente, había aceptado volver a su puesto de trabajo para que dejara de atormentarla con sus gritos y salidas de tono. Y que en el fondo, su trabajo había llegado a gustarle demasiado durante este último año como para renunciar. Además el nuevo aumento de sueldo no estaba nada mal. Le permitiría comprarse dos pares de estiletos de diseño al mes, como mínimo.

O al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí misma. Que no había otro motivo. Para nada.

* * *

**Otra historieta de los primeros tiempos pre-Afganistán... Realmente hay algo adictivo en escribirles así, cuando empiezan a conocerse.**

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Me hizo feliz saber que la anterior historieta os gustó tanto y que os hizo reír. ^^**


	22. Libros

**Aquí llega la actualización de hoy (he estado en la playa y estoy cansadísima) ^^**

* * *

**22 - Libros**

Tony entró como un huracán en el salón, de camino a la cocina. Llevaba horas en el taller ajustando unos detalles del Mark 38 con JARVIS y se acababa de dar cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz. Había pasado casi 12 horas sin probar bocado, enfrascado en los detalles del plano conceptual de la nueva armadura especializada en levantar estructuras y grandes pesos.

De pronto, se percató de la presencia de Pepper, con el pelo suelto, en ropa de dormir, semirrecostada sobre el sofá, tranquila, relajada, completamente enfrascada en la lectura de un libro de tamaño mediano. El volumen estaba amarilleado por el tiempo y desgastado por las múltiples lecturas a las que parecía haber sido sometido. Su preciosa Potts ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia en la sala, lo que a su juicio era totalmente injusto. Así que caminó hacia ella con decisión, olvidando el sándwich que quería preparase. En segundos estaba a su altura, respirando sobre su nuca y mirando por encima de su hombro al texto.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo con tanto interés? Estás tan absorbida que casi llego hasta la cocina sin siquiera darme cuenta de que estabas aquí.

- El que no recuerda últimamente que yo también vivo en esta casa, eres tú Tony. Estoy empezando a odiar la _"Cueva Stark"_.-contraatacó ella con gracia.

Sabía que ella tenía razón. Llevaba unos días muy obcecado con el trabajo del taller. Así que bajó un poco la vista, como un chiquillo pillado en plena travesura.

- Lo siento, Pepper.-se disculpó tiernamente sentándose a su lado en el enorme sofá blanco.-Estoy trabajando en algo grande y se me va el tiempo…

Pepper le hizo sitio a su lado y le mostró la portada del volumen.

- Es _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ de Jane Austen. Uno de mis libros preferidos. Cuando estoy estresada me encanta releerlo. El lenguaje antiguo me ayuda a olvidarme de todo y relajarme. Me encanta perderme entre sus páginas.

Su novio se lo arrebató de entre las manos y lo observó con detenimiento: portada, contraportada, páginas… Como si se tratara de los circuitos de alguna de sus creaciones. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se lo devolvió.

- ¿No es un libro de amor?-preguntó finalmente terminado el escrutinio, levantando la ceja derecha ostensiblemente.- Potts no te hacía tan cursi.

- Es mucho más que eso.-contestó la pelirroja casi ofendida por su afirmación.- Es la historia de una familia. Y de una joven inteligente, rebelde y pionera en una época en la que las mujeres estaban limitadas por la sociedad. Elizabeth Benneth es uno de los personajes más interesantes de la literatura universal.

Tony asintió y más por molestarla que por otra cosa comentó:

- Si bueno, también está ese hombre. El tipo del que se enamora. Su Míster Perfecto.

Pepper se rió ante el atisbo de celos que captó en su contestación. Sólo a Tony se le podía ocurrir sentir celos de un personaje literario. Lo miró a los ojos, dispuesta a contraatacar.

- Tienes más en común con el Sr. Darcy de lo que te gustaría, Tony. Los dos escondéis lo que realmente tenéis de bueno bajo una gran capa de frialdad y arrogancia.

Su novio parpadeó varias veces.

- ¿Me estás comparando con un tieso terrateniente inglés del siglo XIX? Seguro que yo soy muchísimo mejor que él.

- Ven aquí, Míster Ego ¡te he echado de menos esta semana!-dijo arrebatándole el libro de las manos, dejándolo cuidadosamente sobre la mesita baja de cristal. Marcando con delicadeza la página donde se había quedado leyendo. La número 144 según pudo observar Tony con detenimiento.

Después lo atrajo contra sí y lo recibió en un beso dulce y tierno que poco a poco se fue haciendo mucho más intenso. Su ropa empezó a volar por encima de sus cabezas y a Tony se le olvidó por completo el motivo por el que había salido del taller en primer lugar, perdido en la fragancia intoxicante de su querida pelirroja.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde, cuando Pepper regresó cansada del trabajo, se dio cuenta de que su libro no estaba donde lo había dejado. En su lugar, una primera edición de la misma novela descansaba sobre la mesita del salón. La cogió con delicadeza y comprobó que su marca páginas estaba colocado en la página exacta donde se quedara leyendo la noche anterior. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Y viró a una mueca de inconcebible sorpresa cuando al volver la primera página del valioso volumen pudo comprobar que aparecía firmado por la mismísima Jane Austen. Tony debía de haber buscado por internet y conseguido el libro de manos de algún coleccionista privado a un precio absolutamente obsceno e inconcebible. Al abrir la siguiente página, una nota manuscrita se deslizó encima de su falda azul marino.

La pequeña nota, redactada con la picuda e inconfundible letra de su novio rezaba:

_"Siento haber olvidado (otra vez) regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños, espero que esto lo compense. _

_Tony."_

Pepper tan sólo volvió a sonreír ilusionada y apretó el volumen de valor incalculable contra su pecho. Para ella tenía mucho más valor sentimental que material.

A veces, Tony era sencilla y adorablemente excéntrico en sus regalos, y en raras ocasiones como esta, incluso conseguía dar en el clavo.

* * *

**Bueno, la elección del libro favorito de Pepper no es para nada, accidental._"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ es mi libro favorito (de hecho escribí un one shot sobre él) y combinarlo con Pepperony me hacía muchísima ilusión. También he querido redimir un poquito a Tony de la pifia del conejo gigante que cronológicamente sucedería algunos meses después de lo acontecido en este fic, por eso Tony está dándole los últimos retoques al "Mark 38" IGOR ;)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y por vuestros maravillosos comentarios ^^**


	23. Primer Embarazo

**23 - Primer Embarazo**

Volvieron a moverse rodando desnudos sobre la cama. Tony cambió de posición levantando la cabeza sutilmente para mirarla.

- ¿Crees que sabe que estoy aquí?-preguntó con duda, ojos interrogantes y mirada ligeramente vidriosa por la emoción.

- Algo debe de notar, porque las patadas son más frecuentes y nítidas cuando me acaricias.-contestó ella con suavidad.

Tony volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su abultado abdomen de 7 meses y suspiró cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones.

- Esta niña tiene una fuerza increíble ¿Lo has sentido? ¡Dale fuerte Super Rosie!

- Si y mi hígado también.-suspiró Pepper cansada.-No la animes, anda…

- Es como una especie de milagro de la naturaleza ¿no crees?

Pepper sonrió y le acarició el pelo con ternura, descansando juntos aquella mañana de domingo.

- Sí lo creo. Nuestro pequeño milagro. Te veo tan entusiasmado, y pensar que por un momento creí que esto sería muchísimo más difícil de asumir para ti.

- Bueno, fue una gran sorpresa y todavía sigo preocupado. Porque con mis antecedentes no tengo claro si seré un padre decente pero… Supongo que no dejarás que meta la pata en esto.-levantó de nuevo la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos oscuros en ella. Se enderezó sutilmente sobre la cama, apoyando sus codos con firmeza sobre el colchón y mantuvo la mano derecha apoyada con cariño sobre su abdomen. Una nueva patadita vigorosa acompañó su afirmación.

- Rose parece estar de acuerdo contigo.-coincidió Pepper alegre.-Siempre te da la razón, no sé si me conviene que sea tan parecida a ti.-bromeó ella con intención.

Tony se deslizó sobre las sábanas para llegar hasta su altura y besarla en los labios, mientras la luz de la mañana se deslizaba por la ventana iluminando la estancia.

* * *

**Este es muy cortito y el tema lo he tratado mucho. Pero me gusta como me quedó este pequeño texto y quería dejároslo igualmente :P**

**Mañana prometo actualizaros _"Nuestra Nueva Vida" _¡Buen fin de semana! :D**

**Contestando algunos comentarios: "Igor" es de mis armaduras favoritas también Taishita StarkTaisho ;) y GRACIAS a la pandilla fanática de _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ lease: Raven Sakura, monalisamorocha e inuykag4ever. Por estar ahí, leer y comentar. ^^**


	24. El Primer Te Quiero

**24 - El Primer Te Quiero**

Se despertó un poco inquieta y echó una ojeada al reloj digital. Era de madrugada. Pepper se deshizo de su abrazo protector y sin apenas hacer movimientos bruscos se levantó de la cama que compartía con Tony intentando no despertarlo. El pobre necesitaba su sueño. Recogió su camiseta de dormir del suelo y se la puso. Se paró un instante al lado de la cama dirigiendo su vista hacia la figura dormida de su novio, hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo. Tragó una ligera sonrisa, lo tapó con la sábana y salió por la puerta de la habitación con su móvil en la mano.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras contemplaba la pantalla de cristal líquido. Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente de Nueva York y todavía no se había atrevido a escuchar el buzón de voz del aparato. Por miedo.

Finalmente, decidió que no podía seguir más tiempo en la ignorancia, venció la tentación y apretó el botón. En la pantalla apareció en grandes letras azules el rótulo "no hay mensajes de voz". Dejó escapar el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo. Perfecto. Fuera lo que fuera a decirle Tony en aquella llamada que podría haber sido la última de su vida, ella se iba a quedar sin saberlo.

De pronto las luces del salón se encendieron levemente y Tony apareció delante de ella desnudo de cintura para arriba y frotándose los ojos somnoliento.

- Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí? Vuelve a la cama, sabes que si no estás a mi lado no puedo dormir bien.

- Mmm si… yo…-intentó pasar por su lado con rapidez para que no pudiera verle la cara.

Su súbita aparición no le había dado tiempo para ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que acababan de aflorar a sus ojos. Cuando él se dio cuenta, la observó detenidamente. Preocupado.

- Pepper… Estás llorando… ¿Por qué?

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente le tendió su teléfono.

- Por la llamada perdida.-balbuceó.-Sé que es idiota. Tenía que haberla cogido cuando debía. Pero todo pasó tan rápido, la televisión... Yo... Quería saber que ibas a decirme, así que por fin he reunido el valor suficiente para mirar si tenía un mensaje tuyo en el buzón de voz. Pero no hay nada.-terminó con tristeza.

Tony suspiró hondo, la abrazó con firmeza contra su pecho y la besó en el cabello, consolándola.

- No pude dejarlo, la llamada se cortó antes.-susurró en su oreja.- Eh Pep, tranquila vamos…- dijo acunándola entre sus fuertes brazos con cariño al darse cuenta de que ella había dejado libres en torrente sus lágrimas, liberando toda la tensión acumulada.

Pepper se había puesto a llorar sin medida. Hipaba y sollozaba, temblaba. Tony se sintió fatal, no sabía cómo aliviarla, hacer que se sintiera mejor. Intentó trazar suaves caricias sobre su espalda y besar su frente y su cabello una y otra vez.

- Estoy aquí nena, estoy bien...

- ¿Que ibas a decirme Tony?-murmuró ella.- Nunca hablas de ello pero yo quiero saberlo. Quiero… Necesito saber que me habrías dicho... Yo…- sollozo en sus brazos.

Su novio respiró hondo, armándose de valor se inclinó sobre ella y cuando sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de su oreja susurró:

- Pepper, te quiero. Y sé que siempre te querré. Más de lo que nunca seré capaz de hacerte saber con palabras. No parece que vaya a salir de esta. Por favor, cuídate mucho. Hazlo por este idiota ¿vale? Tú lo eres todo para mí, ya lo sabes. Sé que no podría vivir sin ti y siento muchísimo que tú a partir de ahora vayas a tener que vivir sin mí.

Pepper levantó la vista y unos asombrados ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones.

- ¿Lo recuerdas exactamente?

- Jamás podré olvidarlo mientras viva.-contestó él con inusitada ternura.

- Oh, Tony.-murmuró ella abrazándose fuertemente contra él. Intentando fundirse con él en ese abrazo. Los dos de pié en el salón de su ático en la _Torre Stark.-_ Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así. ¿Me oyes? Jamás.

El ingeniero levantó la vista hacia el ventanal con la mirada vidriosa, perdida en las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad que había salvado con riesgo evidente de su vida. Volvió a realizar el gesto sencillo y cálido de besar el cabello rojizo dorado de su amor.

Había cosas que no podía prometerle a Pepper, aunque quisiera.

* * *

**Este me gusta mucho como ha quedado. Siempre he pensado que eso es lo que le habría dicho y que era la primera vez que se lo decía ;)**

**Sólo queda una historieta más y lamento que los drabbles hayan virado un poquito al drama hacia el final. Pero bueno, tiene que haber de todo.**

**Gracias por leer y las reviews :D**


	25. Muerte

**A ver que tal con el drama. No me matéis. Espero que, en cierta manera, os guste. ^^**

* * *

**25 - Muerte De Un Personaje**

La nieve caía en pequeños copos suaves, pero pronto cubriría todo el terreno de un espeso manto blanco y el frío sería insoportable. La mujer pelirroja resopló de alivio al mirar hacia la colina y encontrarla allí. Como había esperado. Empezó a andar y en cuanto llegó junto a ella, dispuso su gran paraguas naranja de manera que las cubriera a ambas. La pobre estaba empapada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a nevar.

Rose abrazó tiernamente a su madre una vez más, mientras la tenue capa de nieve cubría levemente las lápidas del triste y abandonado cementerio.

- Mamá…

- Rose…

No era la primera vez que Pepper salía de casa sin decirles nada. La buscaban por toda la casa sin dar con ella. Y siempre venía al mismo sitio.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Rose lo entendía. Mejor que nadie. Ella ahora tenía a Patrick y a sus hijos. En cambio su madre…

- No sé lo que voy a hacer sin él, Rose. No sé…-el susurro entrecortado por los sollozos de su madre la sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.- Hemos estado juntos durante tanto tiempo que… Media o casi toda la vida… Incluso antes de saber lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Era una presencia constante, era… Durante mucho tiempo sólo nos tuvimos el uno al otro después llegaste tú y…

- Lo sé Mamá, lo sé…-intentó reconfortarla lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo de antemano que era inútil.

Tan sólo imaginarse perdiendo a Patrick unido al considerable dolor que ella misma estaba padeciendo desde la muerte de su padre… Cada vez que se acordaba de él… Lo que sucedía cada día en menor o mayor medida. De pronto sintió que se le helaba el corazón y no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura ambiente.

La voz entrecortada de su madre la devolvió al momento presente. Su mirada seguía fija en la lápida de la tumba de Papá. El enorme monumento de mármol negro con la efigie de Iron Man esculpida sobre el que rezaba: Anthony Edward Stark, billonario, genio, filántropo, superheroe, amante esposo y padre entregado. Según había ordenado él mismo bajo notario que constara en el documento de su última voluntad. Excéntrico y egocéntrico hasta el final.

- ¿De quién voy a cuidar ahora? ¡No sé que voy a hacer sin él!-casi le gritó, apenada.

- Aún nos tienes a nosotros. A Will, a Eddie, a tus nietos y nietas… Mamá…

- Vosotros ya sois mayores… Podéis cuidaros solos. Él lo era todo para mí… Es sólo que yo… No sé muy bien como seguir adelante.

Rose derramó varias lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas dejando un rastro evidente.

- Mamá, Patrick y yo queremos que te vengas a vivir con nosotros definitivamente. Lo hemos estado pensando mucho y creemos que es lo mejor. Sabes que a Ginny y a Jamie les hará mucha ilusión. Está siendo duro para todos, Mamá. Pero ya hace un mes desde que ocurrió. Papá desearía que siguieras adelante con tu vida. No querría que le lloráramos para siempre. Ninguno de nosotros.-Rose sonrió ligeramente.-O bueno, quizá si, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Papá.- La chica suspiró y volvió a tomar aire.- Ni siquiera él podía ser eterno. Nadie vive para siempre.

Su madre se giró por primera vez y la miró. Media sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara. Rose supo que estaba contemplando sus ojos, porque eran idénticos a los de él. Había heredado los ojos de su padre. Y por primera vez se sintió contenta por ello. Era como si una parte de él siguiera viviendo en ella. Con ella.

- Hubo tantos momentos en que lo consiguió… Que empecé a creer que lo sería. Que siempre escaparía.-sollozó.-Contra todo lo racional. Incluso llegué a pensar que yo moriría mucho antes. O quizá sólo lo deseaba. Para no tener que pasar por esto.

Pepper se agachó trabajosamente con la ayuda de Rose, pues ya era muy mayor y sus piernas no eran tan ágiles como antes, para dejar las flores frescas que sostenía en su mano a los pies de la marmórea e imponente estatua. Era un bonito ramo de tulipanes. Amarillos y rojos. Los acomodaron en su lugar y después se levantaron para contemplar su obra.

Rose volvió a estrechar a su madre con fuerza entre sus brazos, en un abrazo mudo y lleno de mutua comprensión. Ambas lloraron juntas durante largo rato, sin osar romper su posición.

Mientras, la nieve seguía cayendo sobre ellas, cubriendo con un monocorde manto blanco la colina. Intentando diluir su dolor en la penumbra de aquella tarde de Domingo invernal en el _Cementerio Memorial_ de _Nueva York_.

* * *

**Bueno, desde el principio quería que este tema fuese el último del fic y desde que leí el tópico supe que el personaje que iba a morir era Tony ¿por qué? Porque es el héroe y se supone que el héroe nunca muere. Pero en la realidad todo el mundo muere. Nadie es eterno, aunque los personajes de ficción sean una excepción. Así que en mi propia visión de este mundo imaginario, le he dado una vida larga y plena, dejando tras de sí una familia que le seguirá adorando y recordando siempre. Además quería despedirme de Rose en cierta manera, avistando de nuevo su futuro, porque es un personaje muy querido para mí. **

**Así que siento si os ha entristecido. He intentado que hubiera alguna chispa de comedia. Para mí fue difícil de escribir. Pero a veces el drama ayuda a sentir de verdad con los personajes y quería escribir algo sencillo, sentido y dramático. Y que pusiera punto y final a la existencia de Tony. Al fin y al cabo el fic abarca retazos significativos de TODA su vida.**

**Sé que estas historietas cortas os han gustado mucho, sé que quizás podría haber escrito más. Y puede que algún día lo haga, abriré una nueva historia donde incluirlas si se llega a dar el caso. Ha sido una decisión dura, pero después de mucho pensar y calibrar durante estos días que he tenido tiempo libre, no se me ocurría ninguna más. Y prefiero dejar el fanfic cerrado y completado que dejar a la gente esperando una actualización que probablemente no llegue nunca o, en el mejor de los casos, tarde muchísimo en llegar ;)**

**Por último gracias a Patty Beltrán porque me emocionó que dijeras que mi anterior micro fic sobre la llamada perdida de Tony es tu favorito sobre el tema, en verdad me siento orgullosa. Porque adoro como me quedó esa historieta. Le puse mucho amor. Y en cierta manera, complementa esta.**

**Y GRACIAS a todas: The Amazing Harold, Raven Sakura, Taishita , SPKBLUE, Ale Downey, SOL MEYER y todas las que me dejo...**

**A todas mis lectoras: infinitas gracias por seguirme, leer, comentar, favoritear, aconsejar, hacer peticiones, por acompañarme durante este camino. Por disfrutar con la lectura y hacérmelo saber de una manera u otra. (Y si hay algún chico leyendo por ahí, también jajajajaja xD)**

**Sois maravillosas. **

**Un grandísimo abrazo, ¡Nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
